City Of The Dead
by Jettrooper12
Summary: -Sequel to Into The Darkness- The Darkness has now infected there world and Don is forced to go back into the world that's infested with Dr. Coplans dead victims. Will the turtles be able to stop Dr. Coplan before he sucks the world into complete darkness
1. Chapter 1

_**I think you all have been waiting long enough**_

_**So here it is!**_

_**The sequel you have all been waiting for!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**_I own nothing!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Come on! We need to get to a safe place" Leo shouted

"There" Don pointed, "We can use that alley"

"Screw that lets just get it over with" Raph said

Mikey didn't want to look back, He knew what was behind him and that they were getting closer. Then he felt something grab his foot and he felt the sensation of falling. He slammed into the ground hard and felt him moving backward. He looked at what it was and saw a huge hand come from a sewer drain. He screamed as it pulled him closer and closer.

Raph heard the sound of Mikey screaming and turned around, Seeing Mikey on the ground and being pulled into a sewer.

"MIKEY!" He screamed and turned around. Heading back toward Mikey.

"Help me please!" Mikey shouted, He screamed, Then was suddenly surrounded by darkness. The only thing he heard was the sound of Raph's screams. He slammed into the ground and looked up, He saw a little beam of light come from the hole. Then something caught his eye, He looked and saw the man in the doctors coat, Standing near the ladder.

"NO!" Mikey screamed, "You're dead"

"Looks like it" He said

He then saw Raph appear from the hole.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed

"He can't hear you" Dr. Coplan said, Then looked up at Raph, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways"

Mikey watched in horror as Dr. Coplan changed form and turned into him.

"No" He said quietly

"Goodbye Michelangelo" He said, Then climbed up the ladder.

"You're ok Mikey..I got ya" He heard Raph say

"What happened"

"You were pulled into a sewer by something" Raph said

"Wow...This city just doesn't want us to leave"

"Well were going to"

Mikey jumped to his feet and climbed the ladder, He looked out and saw as Don pushed the button, And the four of them disappeared.

"NOOO!" Mikey screamed, "COME BACK!"

He watched that spot that his brothers stood. He was alone, Alone in this sick world. He turned around and saw thousands of zombies running straight toward him.

"God damn it" He said, Crawled back into the sewer and closed the lid. He fell back into the cold and dark sewer tunnel. He felt tears run down his eyes.

"Leo...Raph...Don...Come back" He said quietly

He looked up at the sudden sound footsteps, He quickly stood up and tried to squint in the darkness. He couldn't see anything. He then felt something hit his foot. He looked down and saw a flashlight. He bent down, Picked it up and looked for the switch. When he found it he flipped it on, a large beam of light appeared. He closed his eyes, Not use to the bright light. When he opened them back up, His stomach dropped at the sight of hundreds of zombies running at him in the tunnels.

He stared in complete horror, Frozen. As they got closer he finally realized that he needed to run. He turned around and ran at full force. He never thought he would be running away from zombies, He's played countless games that had zombies. But he wasn't ready for this.

He turned around and saw they were still behind them. He cursed and kept running, He lost his footing and slipped on the water. He slid for a couple seconds before he hit a wall. He stood up and looked for a way out, But it was a dead end. He flashed his light onto the horde that came right toward him. He leaned up against the wall and cursed to himself.

'Well this is it' He thought, He never expected to be eaten by zombies. His brothers were gone, Back to the real world, He hoped. As long as his brothers are safe and back home. But Dr. Coplan is with them, He's probably going to cause chaos in the real world. And here he was, Waiting to be eaten by zombies.

He placed his hands on the wall and felt something on it. He opened his eyes and saw a ladder.

"Thank god" He said and began to climb it. When he reached the top, He pushed the lid up, But it wasn't budging.

"No...No no no Come on" He said, using all his effort to push the lid open. He felt it open a little but not enough. Then he felt the zombies grab his foot, He screamed and tried to shake it off. Then he felt more hand rub against his legs. He panicked and tried to kick them away. But there were too many. He pushed up on the lid once more. Screaming as he pushed. He felt more and more hands grab onto his leg. And the lid was not budging at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so just alittle heads up**

**I am not going to write this story from Mikey's side until Don finds him**

**Its just going to be Don's side, THen Leo and Raph's side**

**You'll find out what happened to him when and if Don finds him  
><strong>

**Don't forget that "If" In that sentence **

**:)**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Guys we screwed up" Don said scared out of his mind

"How could we have been so stupid to let that monster into our world" Leo said

"And leaving Mikey in there!" Raph added

Leo sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands, Don paced, Thinking of what they could do. Raph stood motionless, Unable to think.

"What are we going to do guys?" Raph asked

"I'm thinking" Leo said

"Leo we don't have time to think alright? Coplan is out there probably already causing chaos and our brother is still in there" Raph yelled

"Yelling at me isn't helping Raph" Leo yelled back

"Guys stop!" Don yelled

A painful silence erupted.

"We can't just leave Mikey in there while we go out there and take care of Coplan" Raph said

"And we can't leave Coplan out here while we go in and get Mikey back" Don said

"...We're screwed guys" Raph said

Leo's head spun, He had only one idea. But the idea made him sick to his stomach. There was really no other option. His stomach cringed and he closed his eyes. They were out of this mess, They were close to being home. But the doctor had other plans.

"Leo?" Raph said

He opened his eyes.

"You ok?"

Leo stood up, "I know what we have to do"

Don and Raph looked confusedly at him. "What?"

Leo turned to Don, "Don...I love you but... But you have to go back in...and get Mikey"

Icy cold chills went down his spine"...Me?"

"Yes...You were the one who figured everything out in there, You were the one who got us out of there, If anyone could get Mikey back it's you" Leo said

"I agree" Raph added

Don stared at the ground, frozen in fear, He has to go back to that death trap. But Leo was right, I am probably the only one that can get in there and get out with him. Hopefully.

"I can't...Not alone"

Leo walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Donnie...I know you can do this, Me and Raph have to stay here and take care of Coplan...You can do this, We believe in you"

The words hit Don like a lightning bolt, Sending energy into his body. He can do this, He has to. "Ok"

Leo wrapped his arms around him, "I wish there was another way" He said

Don wrapped his arms around him as well, "I do too"

Leo let go and Raph came and embraced Don.

"Bring out little brother back" He said

"Don't worry...I'll get him back" Don said

Raph let go and Don turned around and faced the machine, Stared at it. Fearing what laid inside. He slowly walked to it and placed his hands on both sides, Then lifted it up.

"Don" Leo yelled

Don turned his head.

"Be careful..Please"

"I'll try" Don gave a weak smile.

He turned the machine to its side and located the button. He took a deep breath, Closed his eyes, And pushed the button. He instantly saw the bright flash erupt and he fell into a dark sinister place.

Leo watched as a light engulfed the whole lair, Then die out. Taking his younger brother with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don didn't need to open his eyes to know where he was, The air around him felt dark and uneasy. He opened his eyes, He closed them instantly, Not use to the sudden darkness. When he opened them again, His vision was more clearer. He noticed he felt more comfortable than before. After looking around, He saw that he was inside a bus, Sitting on a seat. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

He couldn't believe he was back in this place, He wasn't even home for five minutes before coming back. This just isn't right. It scared him how close he came from destroying the machine with Mikey still in it. He stood up and got a good look of the bus. Something wasn't right. All the windows were spray painted black. Making it impossible to see out. Weird.

The bus was a mess, It smelt of rotting flesh and rusting metal. Some of the seats were ripped of its hinges and messed up, Others were just not there. He stood up and made his way to the front. He sat in the driver seat and examined the controls. Then he remembered that the windows were spray painted black, That drops his driving it idea. He sighed, Looked around and spotted the exit lever. He grabbed it and pulled it.

"Damn it" He said

It wouldn't budge. He got up and looked around for all the exits, He walked up to the two window exits and found the lever was broken off. Then he checked the back and saw the door was bolted shut. Does this bus not want him to get out. He sighed and looked up, Spotting the ceiling exit was cracked and revealed a little beam of light. He reached up and pushed it, It flung open and let in a dim light. HE grabbed it and climbed up through it.

He laid on the cold metal surface when he hopped up onto the ceiling. He stared up at the sky, The oh so familiar sky that he once and still feared. But in a weird way, He felt relaxed. The thought of Dr. Coplan not being here to mess with him, It made this seem a lot easier. He lifted himself up and stared at the city, The sight of which he hated. The city still looked as dead as it did when they were here. The buildings on the verge of collapsing. The sky a dark and sinister red, The sun and moon nowhere in sight. The cool breeze that felt more like death walking past him. Big city...One thing he's looking for. Basically finding a needle in a hay stack. Not even a needle. More like pebble.

"Where are ya Mikey" Don said to himself

Then a eerie noise entered his ears, The sound of low moaning. He slowly looked at the street and his heart dropped. The street was flooded with the undead. There must have been thousands down there. Don stared in horror as they freely walked the streets, Did they eat turtles? He didn't know but didn't want to find out.

How was he going to get out of this one. He searched around for any openings he could find, But there were none in sight. The undead walked evilly around in a group, There were limbs hanging from their stomachs, Parts of their head missing, Brain exposed. It made Don sick to his stomach. He couldn't watch anymore, He went back into the bus and sat in a seat. Thinking of what he could possibly do.

An idea shot through his head, It was a long shot, But it might work. He stood up and walked up to the front, He knelt down next to the steering wheel and felt for a cover. Once he found it, He tore it off, Exposing the wires. After searching for a couple minutes, He found the two wires and tapped them together, Then the engine of the bus roared to life. The noise was to loud for comfort.

He quickly searched around the bus for anything that he could use to smash the windows. He grabbed a nearby pipe that stuck from the floor, pulled it out, Grasped it tightly, And slammed it against the front window. Smashing it to pieces. The sight made Don want to vomit. The undead were looking right at him and walking to the bus. The ones who were already close enough stuck there hand through the window and reached for Don.

"Sh*t" He said, Then smashed the other window.

He sat down in the seat, Put the bus in drive, And slammed on the gas. The bus slowly moved forward and then started to pick up speed, Don felt as he rolled over hundreds and hundreds of undead walkers. The bus was going slower and slower with every undead he ran over. He slammed on the gas and felt the bus jerk forward. As he ran more and more over, One of them seemed to have been catapulted to the window. Half of his body was inside and the other half was outside. Don leaned back and slammed his foot into the zombies face. He saw as it fell out and was soon run over. The crowd of the undead got less and less crowded. Then as the bus trucked on and on, No zombies were in his way. He stopped the bus and glanced out the broken window.

The zombies were still behind him and still in a large group, Don shuddered and sat back in the seat. He wondered where to even begin to look. He drove the bus down the road and turned to another street, It was empty of any undead. Good. He searched the streets, In search of any sign of anything.

Don sighed, This was going to be impossible. He hadn't even searched for two minutes and he was already begin to lose hope. Don stopped the bus and rested his head in his hands. He sighed.

"What am I going to do?" He said


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edit: I just changed one little thing**_

_**If you didn't see it or are to lazy to reread it**_

_**PM me and i will tell you**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"God damn it" Leo said

"What?"

"I shouldn't have let him go alone"

"We didn't have any other choice Leo...He can do it" Raph said

"I know but now I have Mikey and Don to worry about" Leo said

"They will be fine...Now we need to worry about Dr. Coplan" Raph said

"I don't even know where to begin to look" Leo said

"I might have a clue...If he did already start brewing up chaos, The news should say something, It might help us with where he is"

Raph walked to the TV, Turned it on and flipped through the channels. He stopped at the news and watched.

"_In other news, Five nurses were murdered today at a local hospital-_"

They didn't need to hear anymore

"The hospital!" Raph said

"Makes sense, Come on we don't have time to stand around"

Raph followed Leo as they put on their coats and hats and ran out the lair.

As they walked through the lair, Images of what happened to him at the city flashed in his head, Then the thought of Don and Mikey being in there didn't help. He felt like his heart was wounded and wouldn't heal until Dr. Coplan was dead and they were all together again.

...

"I don't know about this Leo" Raph said as they stood in front of the hospital.

"We have no choice...Let's get this over with"

Leo and Raph walked into the hospital.

"We lost another" A doctor said as she pushed a cart with a body bag on it. Dr. Coplan is a monster, Killing sick and innocent people.

The hospital seemed a little unusual. Doctors running around everywhere, The waiting room was crowded. As Leo and Raph walked up to the counter, This doctor passed them pushing a cart with a man who was missing a leg and bleeding extensively. Raph shuddered.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked

"Yes I'm looking for a Dr. Coplan?" Leo said

"Do you have a appointment?" The lady asked

"Well no but I-"

"Sir I can't help you now, There are too many people who need help"

"But I we need to know where he is"

"I'm sorry there is no time" The lady said

"Look lady" Raph came in, "This doctor may be the cause of all this, So you better tell us where he is now or this is going to continue"

The lady looked at him with surprise, "He just started today...He's in room 24"

Leo and Raph waved off the lady and ran down the hallway, Passing doctors pushing patients. Leo looked in horror as they passed a kid with a bullet wound in his chest.

Room 19

Room 20

As they turned a corner, They saw a doctor on the floor, Crying and pointing at closet. They ran up to the closet and looked inside. Leo instantly drew back at the sight. A young nurse, On the ground with multiple knife wounds in her stomach and chest.

"Oh god" Raph said

"Were getting close" Leo said, Then they continued to walked down the hallway.

Room 21

Room 22

Room 23

Raph and Leo stopped in front of room 24.

"He's in there" Raph said

"Let's just finish him off now and end this" Leo said, He slid out his sword and kicked the door open.

Upon entering the found a empty bed and a doctor looking out the window. Leo's heart dropped, It was him, In the flesh, In the real world.

"Dr. Coplan"

The face horror turned around and stared at them. "Hello again"

Raph pulled out his sais, "You bastard"

"I knew it wouldn't be long until I saw you guys again...Isn't it one big happy reunion" Dr. Coplan said

"No..We're going to finish you off like we should have done back in that city" Leo said

Dr. Coplan moved closer, "Yes...You should have...But why didn't you"

"Cause you wouldn't freaking die you sick son of a bi*ch" Raph said

"Language...I don't like that tone of language" He said

"We're not in your world anymore doctor...You don't create what happens" Leo said

Dr. Coplan turned around, "This may not be my world...But it's my playground"

The door suddenly slammed closed and Leo was thrown against the wall.

"LEO!" Raph yelled, Then was thrown in the air and was slammed down onto the bed.

They both tried desperately to get free, But Dr. Coplan had a strong grasp on them.

"You see guys...I'm much stronger now...I can do a lot more" He said

He walked over to Raph, "Hmm...You look like you need a operation"

"RAPH!" Leo screamed

"Hush up now" Dr. Coplan said

Leo's mouth felt as if someone had grabbed his lips and kept them closed. Dr. Coplan reached for a scalpel.

"What should I do...Should i just go all out on your insides..See what you are really made out of, Or should i start with the brain"

Leo tried desperately to break free of his grasp, He kicked his feet in a attempt to get out. He looked down and saw a metal container in foot length. He kicked it and it was sent through the air and into Dr. Coplan's head. As he leaned forward in pain and surprise, Leo was released. As he fell to the ground, He grabbed his sword and jumped through the air. Dr. Coplan turned around and held up his hand. Leo felt the metal of his sword slid through his hand like butter. He heard screams as he landed on his feet and knees. He noticed the blood dripping from his sword. Blood? Dr. Coplan was bleeding? He looked up and saw blood spewing from the hand, Getting all over the walls, He grabbed his hand and screamed. Dr. Coplan was actually screaming. He was weakened, He can't regenerate limbs. That's it!

Leo got up and kicked Dr. Coplan hard in the stomach. Raph got out of the chair and stepped away from Coplan. Coplan quickly shot up.

"YOU CUT OFF MY F**KING HAND" He screamed

"Looks like someone can't handle themselves in the real world" Raph said

"This isn't the real world...This is my world now" Dr. Coplan rose his hands..Or hand in the air and the darkness suddenly surrounded the whole room. Breaking Leo and Raph from there sight.

"This is my world now" He said again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Donatello

Don thought for a second, What could he do. A big city, one turtle. He couldn't have gone far from where he got out. That's it. He needed to go back to where they got out of the city.

But where was that.

Don grunted and started the bus again. He drove off down the road, It was hard because when they were in the truck, It was going too fast to actually remember what building he's passed. He turned the corner and saw three undead, Munching on something. A bomb went off in his chest, He sped up toward the three zombies to get a look at what they were munching on. He saw one zombie look up at him and gave him a clear view of what they ate. He exhaled in relief, Just a dog. He siged, Feeling depressed for some reason.

Then the zombie ran toward him and jumped on the bus.

"Damn" Don said

The other two joined and jumped on the bus and one got inside. Don slammed on the gas and the bus sped forward. The undead inside flew to the back of the bus while the other two held on.

Don looked behind him and saw the undead slowly stand up and speed toward him. Don has about three seconds to react, He thought about it.

A zombie running toward him.

A speeding bus.

A building in front of them coming up fast.

Don looked forward and slammed on the brake, Making the zombie fly forward and slash into the building, Becoming nothing less than a blood splatter on the wall. He stopped and gathered his surroundings. He snapped back into reality and turned the bus, Driving down another road.

The two other zombies still held on. He tried to looked out the window, But he couldn't get a look at earthier one. Then he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him off the seat. He felt teeth rub against his shoulder and he elbowed whatever held him in the head. He turned around and saw four zombies in the bus.

"How the hell?" Don said

They all ran toward him at once and the only thing he managed to do was maneuver to the right. Which didn't really work out to well. They all jumped on him. He managed to kick one off, But two of them still wrapped around his neck and leg. He slammed the one on his neck against the wall and made him fall of. He grabbed the head of the one around his leg and pulled it, He wasn't letting up. Don moved his leg to where his knee was facing the zombie. Then he smashed the zombie's head between his knee and the bus. He felt the head cave in and the skull break, It fell to the ground instantly. He turned toward the window and saw a building in the distance.

As the three ran toward him once again, He tried to remember a conversation he had with Mikey about this sort of situation.

"Don what if they undead zombies actually do take over" Mikey asked

"Then we would be safe down here" Don said

Don dived to the right to dodge a incoming zombie, Maybe getting on the floor wasn't such a great idea. The other two pinned him down and tried to shake them off but they had a good grip on him.

"No they can get down in here" Mikey said

"Then I don't know...You play zombie games, You would know what to do" Don said

He placed his hand on the undead's head and kept him away from his neck. The bus just kept driving on and on toward the building, He needed to be fast.

"Yeah I've played millions...All you need to do is aim for the head" Mikey said

Don quickly looked around for anything he could use. But the zombie on him wasn't refraining him from moving.

"And if you are ever pinned...All you need to do is break the jaw, That stops them from biting you"

Don looked at the undead straight on. He put both hands into the undead's mouth and yanked down, Pulling the jaw right from its socket.

"Then with the jaw broken...Just snap the neck" Mikey said

"Thanks' for the info Mikey" Don said sarcastically

Don grabbed both sides of the Undead's head and jerked it to the left. It looked up unnaturally and fell on top of Don. He pushed it off and rolled out of the others way. He jumped up and grabbed a nearby pipe that emerged from the ceiling and broke it off. He smashed the pipe into the incoming zombies head. Putting it down for good. He ran up to the remaining zombie, Kicked it in the stomach and as it laid on the ground. He rammed the end of the pipe through its head.

He pulled it out and threw it to the side. He looked up, The building was too close to maneuver away from. He closed his eyes. The sound of metal hitting bricks boomed in his ears, He then felt himself flying through the air, Everything moved in slow motion. He heard something like glass breaking , Then he slam into the ground. It took a minute to gather his bearing. He opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was in some kind of building. He looked to the wall and saw a broken window, Then he realized the intense pain in his arm. He looked at it and saw a large shard of glass stuck in it.

"Damn it" He said

He grabbed it and slid it out of his skin. He threw it to the ground and got up. He walked to the window and looked outside, Well...It wasn't exactly outside, It was inside the bus. He must have been thrown through the window. Lucky.

He turned around and saw a door. He debated whether he wanted to go through it or not. He shrugged and walked toward it. He looked out and saw a long hallway with many doors. But the one on the end led to the outside. He started for the door, Looking through each door as he passed. It looked like a average office building, With the exception of it being trashed. As he passed a door, He felt an intense pain in his chest, Making him fall to the ground.

"Take that!" He heard

He looked up and saw a girl...Holding a bat. She looked down at him.

"Michelangelo?" She said

"What?...How do you know Mikey?" Don asked her

"Wait...You're not Michelangelo?"

"No...No I'm his brother" Don said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Scarlet"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The room was filled with complete darkness, Leo reached out a hand in the dark. He felt nothing.

"RAPH!" He screamed

He heard Raph scream something but couldn't understand.

The room began to shake unnaturally, Leo heard things fly off the shelf and spin around the room. He then felt a scalpel go through his skin, He yelped and plucked it out. Then another scraped against his leg. Then he felt a hard impact against his head, like something was beating him up, like badly. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"LEO!" He heard

He went to scream for Raph, But suddenly felt a warm hand grab his arm. The hand felt familiar, It pulled him somewhere, Then a bright light rushed to his eyes and he covered his face. Next thing he saw was Raph's face.

"Leo? You alright?" He asked

Leo couldn't respond for some reason, He tried to but couldn't say a word.

"Oh god Leo" He heard Raph say

Raph looked up into the room, Then back down at Leo. "We have to get out of here" He said

Raph picked him up and carried him down the hall. Leo tired to stand but couldn't gather the strength for some reason. He watched as they slowly moved down the hall, Raph kept looking back behind them, Nurses and doctors ran past them. His heart split into two when he saw a small child in a room, crying and pleading for his mom. Leo gathered the strength and looked behind them.

Dr. Coplan was carrying a machine gun in the hand he still had, Firing into every room he passed. Leo saw as many dead nurses and doctors laid on the floor behind him. Dr. Coplan then returned his attention to them and started opening fire on them. Raph yelped and then made a quick turn into a room. He closed it, locked it, and set Leo the table.

"Oh crap Leo" He said

Leo looked down and saw a rather large knife sticking out of his stomach. Leo began to panic.

"Calm down, I don't think it hit anything important" Raph said, Then turned around to look for bandages. Leo saw six bullets that penetrated Raph's shell but not gone through completely, and one in his shoulder.

"Raph" He said weakly, "You're bleeding"

"I know don't worry about me" Raph turned around and grabbed the knife, "Ok..Get ready"

Leo braced himself, then Raph slowly slid the knife out of his stomach. Raph quickly covered the wound with bandages and stuck them on there.

Raph looked toward the door, Hearing more and more gunfire go off outside. What kind of sick person shoots up a hospital. He turned back toward Leo and grabbed him.

"We need to get out of here" He said

"I think I can stand on my own" Leo said, He slowly stood up, "Ok..I'll manage"

They both walked to the door, Raph slowly opened it and looked outside, no sign of the doctor. He opened it all the way and signaled Leo to follow him.

"Where is he?" Leo whispered

"I don't know" Raph whispered back

They slowly walked down the hallway, filled with dead doctors, nurses, Patients. It made Raph want to just break down, but he had to stay strong and get Leo and him out of here. They stopped at the corner and Raph peeked his head around the corner. He saw Dr. Coplan standing near a nurse that laid on the ground, Weeping and begging for mercy.

"You want mercy?" He said

Dr. Coplan grabbed her, forcefully lifted her up and slammed her against the wall.

"I'll show you mercy" He said, then grabbed the front of her coat and ripped it off, revealing her naked chest.

"No please god" The nurse screamed

Raph quickly returned back behind the corner, "Jesus Christ" He said

"What?" Leo whispered and went to go look.

Raph held him back, "Don't look" He said

They had no choice but to stay, they couldn't let Dr. Coplan escape. They couldn't drown the sound of her screams and pleading out. Raph closed his eyes and tried to make the shouting stop. He felt a tear drop out of his eye. That poor women, no one should be treated like this. He wished he could go and help her, But there to wounded to battle him. Going after him would be suicide.

Raph opened his eyes at the sound of two gun shots. They waited a couple seconds and Raph peeked around the corner, he saw Dr. Coplan walking away, and the nurse laying on the ground, two bullet wounds in her head. Raph broke down, Listening to that poor women get raped, then seeing her on the ground, dead. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph.

"Let's go…We shouldn't be here" Leo said

They ran past the nurse and followed Dr. Coplan down the corridor. Leo wanted nothing more than to leave, this place was a nightmare. Seeing these innocent people dead because of something they brought back, Leo felt tears roll down his eyes. He wiped them away and turned the corner. Then stopped. Dr. Coplan disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked

"I don't know" Raph said past the tears

"Behind you" They heard, then turned around and saw him standing behind them.

"Surprise"

"How could you do this…These are innocent people" Leo said

"You know what I think, No one is innocent in this world, Everyone has something they did that makes them equally guilty then the next person, In truth, No one deserves to live" Dr. Coplan said, "Like this young women" He knelt down near a dead nurse, "Look" He took out a knife and sliced open her hand. Then let the blood run down his hand.

Leo twitched, Raph shuddered.

"See here" He lifted his blood soaked hand, "This blood had all the makings of a drug user" He sniffed the blood, "A heavy drug user, cocaine mostly, and yet she's a doctor" Dr. Coplan stood back up, "SO little miss sunshine here used someone else's urine for her drug test"

"So that doesn't mean you have to kill them all, people can change" Raph yelled

"No one can ever change, they say the they have changed but they never do" Dr. Coplan said, Then pointed his gun at them.

He held it there for a second, Then lowered it, "No…I'm not going to kill you just yet, I'm going to make your lives, a living hell" He paused for a minute, They all heard footsteps coming closer and closer, "Starting now" He said, Then he disappeared, Revealing a crowd of police men swarmed in the hallway. Pointing their guns at Leo and Raph.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Donatello**

"Scarlet?" Don asked confused

"Yeah...Scarlet is a name you know"

Don stared at her with a number of questions in his head. She held out her hand and gave a smile. Don didn't know if he wanted to trust her. She seemed a little crafty. He looked at her closely, Her long red hair, tied in a pony tail. Her white tang top and dirty blue jeans, combat boots, bat in one hand. She reminded him of someone you would see in a typical zombie game.

"Don't worry...I've been in this place for years, I know my way around" She said

Don looked down at her hand, he lifted his and grabbed it. She lifted him up and he stared at her.

"So I'm guessing you're the quiet type?" She gave him a weird look

"No...It's just...I don't know"

"Confused?...Don't worry..I don't bite" She said

What question should he ask first...Who she was? How she got here? How she knew Mikey?

"How do you know Mikey?" He thought it was most important

"Well when i was staying at the asylum, He came in and i could instantly tell he wasn't the darkness-" She started

"Wait..The darkness?"

"The thing going around and causing chaos" She said

"That's Dr. Coplan...Or was "

"What?"

"Well" He thought about it...Did he want to share this information with this girl he just met, she could be fake, but how? Don was to confused to think.

"Wait...I need to know...Who are you and how did you get here?" Don cut to the chase

"I understand...Me and a couple of my friends were walking in New York..Then we came across this weird machine looking thing...so one of my friends messed with it and we ended up here, We tried to stay together as much as possible but it became hard. We didn't trust anyone. So after a while we went our separate ways, And they all died, Except one...I don't know what happened to him" She said

"Wait...Did he have sandy brown hair?" Don asked

"Yeah...How did you-"

"He committed suicide right in front of me" Don said

Her face change majorly, "Oh..."

They was an awkward silence.

"Well after we separated, I was alone for almost three years until Michelangelo found me...He walked in and I finally felt like I wasn't alone anymore...He told me that he had three brothers"

"Yeah...You weren't freaked out by him..or me?" Don asked

"He asked the same question...No actually...But it was new...a ninja turtle" She said

'How did she know we were ninja turtles? I guess Mikey did meet up with her...It would explain how she knew his name, that he had three brothers, and we were ninjas' He thought

He held out his hand, "Donatello"

She smiled and took his hand, "Nice to meet you"

They let go and he looked around.

"So...who is Dr. Coplan?" She asked

"Long story" He said

"We have more than enough time" She said

She had a point.

"Ok" He took a deep breath, "There was a doctor...Dr. Copan...He killed a nurse and a couple other people, He soon became obsessed with killing and had the idea to try and kill everyone, So he released a poison but disguised it as a cure for the common cold, It ended up killing hundreds of people"

Flashes of him and his brothers on the truck ran through his mind, he felt the speed, he felt the adrenaline, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw Raph and Leo and they were on the back of that truck. He looked around surprised and in shock.

"Donatello?" He heard Scarlet say

He closed his eyes and opened them again and he was back in the office building, staring at Scarlet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...Anyway th-the public found out what he did and he became one of the most wanted criminals, So he stole a invention from his friend who was a scientist and intended on killing himself, But when he-"

"HOLD ON" He heard a voice yell, He turned his head and saw the building as they sped by. He turned and saw the black monster chasing them. Then he felt the truck turn sharply to the right. He lost his balance, He looked back around and saw he was leaning up against the wall with Scarlet holding him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked

"Yeah...Yeah...I'm..I'm fine...anyway...He stole the invention and shot himself with it"

"What was the invention made to do?" Scarlet asked

"It's called the IDW, It suppose to disintegrate anything it shot at, But when he shot himself with it, It turned his entire anatomy into a gaseous form and turned him into what you saw"

Scarlet stood silent and brought her hands to her jaw, rubbing it.

"So what's with all these undead people?" Scarlet asked

"Well...We thought we defeated him...but he came back and in anger, He reanimated all his victims that he murdered, and then when me, Mikey and my other brothers were about to leave...Dr. Coplan took Mikey and disguised himself as Mikey...And he came back to the real world with us"

"Wait..he's in the real world now?" Scarlet asked with shock in her face

"Yeah...Leo and Raph, my other brothers, stayed behind and are trying to get rid of him, and i had to come back to get Mikey back" Don said

"Wow" She said as she leaned on wall and slid to the floor.

"I need to find him and bring him back" Don said

She sat in silence, "When Michelangelo came to me...I didn't feel alone anymore...Then he told me he had to look for you guys and he left...When he left...I felt like i was going to be alone forever again...It didn't matter if he was a giant turtle"

He looked down at her face, he saw a look of complete hopelessness, like she has given up all hope. Mikey left her for them, Don didn't want to do that to her again. He held out is hand, She looked up at it and then at him.

"I could use some help" He said

She smiled, took his hand and he lifted her up.

"Thank you" She said

"Don't mention it...Let's go look for Mikey"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"FREEZE"

"Put your hands on your heads"

"What is that?"

"Are those turtles?"

"Put your hands on your head or we will use force"

"They're not human"

"What are they"

Leo stood, frozen in fear. Leo could already see what was going to happen. They were going to arrest them, take them to a science lab somewhere and have them dissected. No, they couldn't go that easily. He examined his surroundings, there was no way he and Raph were going to get through the crowd, there was a door next to them, maybe it had a window, they would be able to jump out and escape. It seems to easy, but there was really no other choice.

"Leo?" Raph said quietly

"It talked!"

"Sh*t" Raph muttered

"It cursed!"

Leo made a quick move, grabbing Raph's bicep, opening the door and running inside. Leo slammed the door and locked it.

"Leo!"

Leo looked around to room for anything they could use to block the door.

"Raph grab that chair"

Raph looked, grabbed the chair and gave it Leo. Leo put it under the handle and pushed it to the floor, making it stick. Leo stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Leo we can't stay here" Raph said

"I know"

"That damn doctor has gone far enough…You do realize that if they catch us then we're dead" Raph said

"Not really helping" Leo said running to the window, "Damn…There's cops everywhere"

"I don't think they know were here"

"The one's in the hall do" Leo said

"I meant the one's outside"

There was a large slam, Leo and Raph looked at the door and saw a large crack running down the middle.

"Sh*t Leo they almost in"

"I know I know" Leo looked around for anything, He looked outside to see if there were clear routes to a sewer duct, there were really no way. They were trapped.

Another large slam.

"Leo"

Leo looked everywhere, then a idea shot up to him. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the acoustic ceiling tiles.

"Up here" Leo shouted, then jumped up onto the bed. He slid out his sword and used the butt to push up on the board, he slid it to the side and put back his sword.

"Up there?" Raph asked

"Do you see any other option" Leo said

Raph quickly looked out the window, then at the door. "Fine"

Raph took Leo's hand he stood up on the bed, he pulled himself up into the ceiling.

"Leo hurry" Raph said, carefully crawling away

Leo lifted himself into the ceiling, he slid the board back in its spot and stayed for a second. He began following Raph until they bother heard a large slam, they broke through the door.

"Wait…shh" Leo said

They both stopped and listened.

"Where did they go?"

"They couldn't have just disappeared"

"Search the perimeter"

"Leo" Raph said quietly, "We need to move"

Leo looked down at the board his hand was on and saw it begin to crack. He moved it to another and slowly started to crawl.

"This way" Raph said quietly, turning to the right.

Leo stopped, swearing he heard something. He looked down and saw that the board crack.

"Leo" Raph said quietly, "These board aren't the strongest, we need to keep moving"

Leo looked up and continued to follow Raph, after a couple minutes if crawling in silence, Raph spoke. "Leo what are we going to do, the cops saw us they know about us, we're going to be all over the news"

"Raph I would kind of like to focus on just getting away from them now" Leo said quietly

"But they saw us already, our existence in known"

"Well when we get out of here and take down Coplan and get Don and Mikey back…Then we'll get out of town"

"Move out? But New York is our home" Raph stated

"Well It hasn't seemed like home recently…We could go to Chicago…That's a big city…Or maybe Los Angeles"

"I guess"

The silence returned after that, the sound of quiet cracks could be heard. Leo swore he could hear footsteps. He stopped and strained his ears. Ok…maybe he didn't hear footsteps. But the cracks grew louder.

"Leo there's a vent over there, we should be able to get out through their"

Leo looked up at him, he was further away. Leo began to follow him, a little more faster so he could catch up with Raph. He then felt the board his knee's where on give away and break. His knee's fell through the ceiling and his legs hung down. When he noticed he was falling, he yelped and grabbed on a nearby pipe. Raph quickly looked back.

"Leo!" Raph yelled

"Go!" Leo screamed

Then the other board gave away and he fell heard onto the ground. Leaving a large hole in the ceiling.

"What was that?"

"I think it came from that room"

Leo shot up and looked around. He ran to the door and opened it. He was away from the crowd, but three cops were walking to the door, they pulled out there guns.

"FREEZE"

There was no other option, Leo slammed the door and began spiriting down the hall.

"SUSPECT ON THE MOVE" A cop yelled

"Fire at will" He heard the voice over the radio say

His heart dropped, He heard three large bangs as he turned the corner. He couldn't run forever, and he couldn't fight cops. So he continued to run. He saw a bullet impact the wall near him. He ignored it and continued to run.

Then he heard a large bang and felt a agonizing pain in his calf. He stopped and looked down at his calf, seeing a bullet wound with blood running down it. He looked up at the cops who were still on his tail, he couldn't give up.

He continued to sprint down the hall way, he turned the corner and his heart sank. The hall was crowded with swat soldier, he turned around and saw the three cops pointing the guns at him.

'Oh no' he thought

Then he felt a sharp pain in his side, the pain soon turned to agonizing pain. He fell to the ground and screamed, feeling as more and more electricity was being pumped into his system. Then it stopped and he rested on the ground, numb. He saw a swat soldier walk up to him carrying a machine gun, then he changed his position on the gun and slammed the butt of his weapon down on Leo, knocking him out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every few steps Don would look over at Scarlet, just in case. He wasn't so sure that she would turn on him, but it would always be good just to be careful.

"So…I'm still confused about something" Don said

"What about" She asked

"How did you get here?" Don asked

She sighed, "It's a long story"

"We've got a long walk" Don said

Scarlet was silent for a second, "Ok…so there were five of us…including me…There was Kevin, Paul, Robert, Julie and me. Kevin and Paul were brother…anyway we were hanging out…having fun…and on our way out, my friend decided to take a shortcut in the alley way…so we did and we found this weird looking thing on the side. I told everyone to leave it alone, but Paul kicked it and it started beeping. Then there was a huge light and we ended up here. Me and my boyfriend woke up together, probably because we were holding hands…anyway after a couple hours, we caught up with everyone. Then we knew something was very wrong with this place. The thing disguised himself as Robert and…and killed Julie…tearing her in half…we didn't want to believe Robert did it…he said he didn't…now I know he was telling the truth. And so as time went on…Robert freaked out…he literally went insane…he started yelling and throwing stuff and punching the wall, he broke his hand…it literally broke out of its socket and hung there…but he kept doing it. Then he ran…and I never saw him again. After Paul and Kevin started getting paranoid…Paul started giving me weird looks..then he accused me of being the darkness…he said he's rather die than stay with me…so he dug his fingers into his neck and ripped out his own damn throat…Kevin then pulled out a gun we found and pointed it at me…saying that I killed Paul…That I was the darkness and forced his brother to kill himself…I tried telling him I wasn't but he wouldn't listen…he fired the gun…thankfully he missed…I picked up a rock and hit him with it…and I kept hitting him with it…I killed him"

Don was speechless, a sudden fear ran through his mind. What if his brothers went though that. What if Mikey goes crazy and kills himself. It just made him want to hurry up.

"I…I'm sorry" Don said

"Yeah…well…what's done is done…I'd like to just reassure that Michelangelo is ok" Scarlet said

"Yeah" Don said

They turned a corner and froze in fear, they stared down the street, about thirty zombies were seen, maybe more.

"Donatello?"

"Yeah"

A zombie looked at them, grunted and stared walking toward them.

"Let's turn around" Don said

"Couldn't agree more" Scarlet said

They both turned around and both their hearts dropped when a whole crowd of zombies were already running toward them.

Don wanted to yell to Scarlet to run, but his mouth felt heavier than ever. He managed to get it open, but when he opened it he inhaled a whole bunch of air. He felt a hand grab his bicep and pull him somewhere.

"Run!" Scarlet said

Don finally found his feet and began running on his own. He looked behind him and saw the crowd of zombies.

"We need to get somewhere indoors" Scarlet yelled

"Uhh..yeah" Don said

He looked around everywhere, pumping oxygen and energy into his system. He saw Scarlet running just a little ahead of him. He examined the way she ran, she was fit. Well being stuck in this place for a long time does have its advantage's. But that's one thing that Don didn't understand, how she managed to survive for three years in this hell hole, with the doctor on her at all times. He didn't understand…but he didn't want to question.

Don turned his head and spotted a store with the door open.

"SCARLET!" Don yelled

She didn't respond, probably didn't hear him. Don pushed himself to catch up to her, he grabbed her bicep and pulled her to the side and toward the store. He was instantly impressed with the muscles in her arm. She was way more fit then April will ever be. Don smiled at his own joke.

"In here!" Don yelled

They both ran inside and slammed the door close, he put all his weight on the door to keep the zombies from coming in.

"Scarlet…Scarlet get me that chair"

Scarlet looked around, spotted the chair, grabbed it and handed it to him. Don shoved the chair under the door knob and slowly backed away from the door. The zombies quickly crowded the doors and windows. Don's fear steeply rose.

"What are we going to do?" Scarlet asked

"I don't know…maybe there's a back door or something" Don said

Scarlet moved out of Don's vision, He stared out the window at the zombies that tried desperately to get inside.

"Yeah there's a door" Scarlet said

"Ok I think-"

The windows shattered into a bunch of pieces and zombies crawled in.

"RUN!" Don said and they both began to sprint toward the back door. Scarlet shoved the door open and waited for Don. Don watched her, She smiled. Then slammed the door close.

Don's heart sank. He knew it! He turned around and saw the zombies speeding toward him.

"Sh*t" He said

Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned around and saw Scarlet.

"What are you doing let's go" Scarlet said

Don stared at her confusion.

They moved out of the door and Scarlet slammed the door and locked it. They heard the zombies slam into the door. Scarlet leaned on the wall and caught her breath.

"That was close" Scarlet said

"What is wrong with you" Don said

"What?"

"You closed the door on me…You tried to kill me" Don said

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When I was running for the door! You ran out and closed the door on me" Don yelled

"Donatello I didn't close the door on you, I waited for you and just stopped right in front of the door, cursed and turned around" Scarlet said

"What?"

"You stopped right in front of door and turned around" Scarlet said, "I called for you but you didn't listen to me, so I went in a grabbed you"

Don stared at her in confusion, "I saw you…you closed the door on me"

"I never closed the door on you…are you sure you're feeling ok" Scarlet asked

Don stared at the ground, "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine"

Scarlet walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you don't want me to help…I understand"

"No…no…I just…I'm seeing things" Don said

Scarlet let go and they began walking, Don's eyes glued to Scarlet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leo opened his eyes to a harsh light, he didn't remember much since he was knocked out. All he remembered was dazing in and out of sleep, looking out a window to see the scenery quickly pass by. He also remembered gearing people scream and yell out commands. He tried to talk to someone to ask where his brother was, but all he remembered was someone yelling 'He's talking'. Then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and fell right back to sleep.

When he finally woke back up, he was in some kind of room. He looked around and saw a window with three scientist staring at him.

"He's waking up" He heard

He slowly lifted himself up in a sitting position, looking around at his room, one sink, one bed, one mirror, and one window. Where the scientist stood.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" One scientist said through a intercom

Leo really didn't want to respond, but what else was he suppose to do, if he didn't answer them, they would just keep asking. Leo nodded his head in response.

"Can you tell us your name?" a scientist

Leo sat in silence, Then answered, "Leonardo"

The scientist wrote something down then looked at him again.

"Can you tell us where you came from?"

"Sewers" Leo said, not really wanting to explain the whole thing

"Interesting…Ok…We will let you rest for a couple hours, then someone will come and get you for more questioning" A scientist said

A curtain flew down in front of the window. Leo sighed and stood up.

Leo heard whispers behind the window. He slowly walked up to it and placed his ear against the cold glass.

"So what is our next move?" He heard

"Well…in couple hours, We will question him about the hospital incident, then after more research, we will start the dissection"

"You mean kill it?"

"You must make sacrifices for science"

"Can't we keep him alive?"

"We can try?"

Leo backed away from the window, horrified. This…this is it…There's no escaping this one. He was going to be dissected, and that's the end. Raph would probably go to April's and see the news that they found a human turtle and dissected it.

"Two down, Two to go" He heard

"Why"

Leo turned around and saw the man in the doctors coat, standing in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Leo asked

"I believe I heard that one before…But the answer still remains, You were just at the wrong place..at the wrong time…and if I remember correctly you tried to kill me" Dr. Coplan said

"Yes that's because you were terrorizing me and my brothers" Leo said

"Like I said…wrong place wrong time"

"Pretty pathetic excuse" Leo said

"Hey…I'm not the one who's going to be dissected" Dr. Coplan said

"Good one"

"Look Leonardo…This is the end of the road for you…How about this…you go through with this…and you're brothers are free"

"What?"

"Basically…You die…You're brothers go free" Dr. Coplan said

Leo stood in silence, He would do anything for his brothers, so this shouldn't be a hard decision right?

"Promise?"

"You have my word" Dr. Coplan said, then reached out a hand

Leo had a bad feeling about this, but he took his hand and shook.

"You'd better get some rest…you're dissection is soon" He said smiling, then disappeared

Leo sighed, he felt a bubbling rage in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, screamed and slammed his fist into the window, cracking it. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on his shell.

"This is for you guys" Leo said

…

**Four hours later**

Leo walked down the hall, hands in chains and two big beefy guards next to him. They stopped at a door and one of the guards opened it. They pushed him into a dark room, one light that lit a chair and table. Leo walked up to the table and took a seat. A older looking man came into view and took a seat in front of him.

"Hello Leonardo..I said that right didn't I?" He said

Leo nodded

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked

Leo didn't respond.

"Ok lets get down to it" The man said

"Now I need you to answer all these questions for me…First one…Where did you come from?" The man asked

"Sewers"

"Come on…You can tell me more" He said

Leo sighed, "We started out as four normal turtles…We got stuck in the sewers and fell into some ooze that turn us into mutant turtles"

"So the other turtle with out at the hospital…Was that you're brother?"

"Yes"

"What was his name?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to keep my brothers out of this" Leo said

"So you're close to your brothers"

"You wouldn't believe" Leo said

The man wrote something down, then looked back up at him.

"What made you want to shoot up a hospital" The man asked

"We didn't shoot up that hospital" Leo said

"Then tell me how-" The doctor opened up his notebook, " 24 doctors and nurses died and 16 Patients died…including children"

"I didn't kill those people" Leo said getting angry

"Then who did" The man asked

"It was another doctor" Leo said

"Then how come that hospital was empty except for the two of you" The man asked

"He framed us" Leo yelled

"There's no need to yell"

"There's no need to accuse me just because I'm not human" Leo yelled

"Who said I was accusing you-"

"Don't give me that crap, The minute those cops laid eyes on us, we were guilty"

"Now Leonardo we-"

"I don't even know why I'm here answering you're questions" Leo stood up, "No matter what I say they're going to kill me anyway so why not just get it over with" Leo said

"Security" The man said

Leo felt arms wrap around his shoulders, "Let go of me" He said shoving them off, "I can walk on my own…I do have legs like a human" Leo said, then looked at the man, "But you don't care do you"

Leo turned around and walked out of the room, followed by the guards, hands still chained together.

…

Leo sat on his bed, thinking about nothing but his brothers, He would never talk to them again, and he can never say good bye to them. He heard footsteps down the hall, they were coming to get him. Leo sighed, this is probably the last time he was ever going to sigh again. This wasn't helping.

The door opened and two doctors stood at the door with a guard.

"They're ready for you" A doctor said

Leo stood up and walked toward the door. The guard cuffed his hands and they began walking down the long hallway.

Memories of a better past haunted Leo, before Splinter died, Before we got sucked into that world. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake from this nightmare.

He heard a door open, he opened his eyes and entered large room, normal examination table in the middle, tool and stuff near that. And up above were seats and the place was filled with doctors.

He walked to the middle of the room, then laid down on the table. The released his cuffs and strapped him down into the table. His hands and legs were strapped down tightly.

"The corner will be here in a minute" A scientist said

He stared up at the ceiling, heart racing and life flashing.

He heard a door open and footsteps getting closer. Then a face came into sight, looking straight down at him. A chilling voice entered his ears.

"Hello again Leonardo"

Leo stared in shock and horror, "Coplan"

"I hope I remember how to do this…I haven't performed a dissection in decades" He said

Leo began to panic, heart racing faster and feeling numb.

"Oh..and one other thing…when you're dead" Dr. Coplan leaned in close to his ear, "You're brothers are next"

"NOO!" Leo screamed and tried to break out of the hand and leg straps, Two guards held him down.

"Give him the drug" Coplan said

A nurse ran up to Leo and injected him with something we wasn't familiar with. He instantly felt numb all over. It felt as if his all muscles shut down and he was dead. But he was still very much alive.

"That should stop him from flailing around" Dr. Coplan said

Leo had no control of any of his muscles, he felt weird. Just not normal.

"Ok let's get started" Coplan said, "Before we start, we must remove his shell"

'Jesus Christ' Leo thought

He heard a saw turn on, but he couldn't see anything or look around to see. All he saw was the ceiling.

"Don't…please" Leo said weakly

After a couple minutes, the saw turned off. His head was lifted up by someone. He saw Dr. Coplan, holding a saw in one hand, and his shell in the other. His eyes traveled down to his body, his bare body where his shell use to protect, no lay revealing and naked. Leo's head was put back down and Dr. Coplan grabbed a marker and marked the placed on his body where he will make the incision. He grabbed a scalpel and grabbed Leo's head, lifting it up and staring into his eyes.

"See you in hell" Dr. Coplan said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don and Scarlet ran out of the alley and down the empty street, they stopped and caught their breath. Don shot quick glances at Scarlet, still a little uneasy about what happened, or..What he saw.

"That was a close one" Scarlet said

"Yeah no thanks to you" Don said softly as he sat on a nearby bench

"Look Don, I don't know what you saw or what happened, but I never shut that door on you" Scarlet said loudly

"Then what exactly did I see huh? Explain that to me" Don said

"I don't know...But don't you think if I were to close the door on you, that I would do it to lock you in with the zombies, why would I open it again and let you out?" Scarlet said

Don stared at her, scenarios running through his mind. What if she was telling the truth, and she really did want to find Mikey. Or what if she's lying, that she did really close that door and she knew something about Mikey.

Don stood up, " Why do you want to help me anyway? You don't even know me…or my brothers"

Scarlet gave him a confused look, "What are you saying?"

"It just seems a little sketchy that I happen to run into you in this world, saying that you've met my little brother and now you're looking for him to" Don said

Scarlet gave him a dirty look.

"Mikey couldn't have done something to gain you're trust so quickly, so why the hell are you worried about him huh? Tell me"

"BECAUSE HE FOUND ME…I've been stuck in the god damn world for three years and he was the first one to even talk to me"

Don continued to stare at her, out of anger, shock, and even a little fear.

"Once he stepped through those doors, I felt an instant connection, I finally felt that I wasn't alone for once, and now he's missing…and I have to make it up to him…with…or without you" Scarlet said

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means if you don't want me here…then I will walk away now and never turn back, but I won't give up on Mikey" Scarlet said

Don thought about it, he knew that his task would be slightly impossible alone. He didn't trust her, and he knew that she knew that. Does she trust him, he didn't know. But he'd risk it for Mikey.

"We'd better start moving…I hear the undead" Don said, turned around and started walking down the street, he wasn't sure if Scarlet was following him. He didn't want to turn around and look, that would just make him seem weird. He didn't know why, but it seemed weird.

He continued to walk, still unsure about Scarlet.

"Fine" He heard her say, "But one request"

Don stopped and turned around, he saw she was close to him. He guess she did follow him.

"What?" He said

"Follow me" She said, passing him and walking in front of him.

"You're not going to lead me somewhere dangerous are you?" Don said

"Why would I stick around if I wanted to kill you" Scarlet said

She's been making good points lately, about her closing the door and then opening it again, and about her with Mikey. He still didn't know, or keep his guard down. But he followed her. He watched the way she walk, her walk seemed normal enough. Her combat boots, tops hidden beneath her navy green cargo pants, white tang top, slightly torn, with her long red hair tied in a pony tail. Don hated to say it, but she was actually attractive, he still didn't trust her.

She stopped suddenly, which made Don bump into her. He quickly recovered and looked at her. She pointed her hand toward the store and Don looked at it.

"I don't think so" Don said

"Donatello…we're going to need them" Scarlet said

Don stared up at the sign that hung above the store, 'Sal's armory'

"I don't.. I have my-" He reached for his bo staff, but felt nothing but his shell. He forgot, everything he brought with him, didn't travel with him, "Uhm…never mind…I still don't like guns"

"What happened if you're surrounded by those things and all you have is a gun" Scarlet asked

Don sighed, "Ok but just for emergencies only" Don said

"Fine by me…but I'm getting me some hardware" Scarlet said walking into the store.

Don exhaled and followed her into the store, there were guns everywhere. He saw big guns, small guns, knives, he even saw a sword, which made him think of Leo and Raph. He hoped they were doing ok.

Scarlet walked over to the counter, leaped over the counter and knelt down, picked up a machine gun and set it on the counter, knelt down again and picked up two shotguns and laid them on the counter.

"You're kidding right?" Don said

"Nope…oh…wait a sec" Scarlet said

She knelt down for second, then came back up with a pistol, cocked it and held the handle out toward Don.

"I don't know about this" Don said

"Come on…Just for emergencies" Scarlet said

Don stared at the gun, then grabbed it and examined it.

"Here" She said

Don looked and she gave him a box of bullets.

"You might want to load it…you know…'Just in case' " Scarlet said adding air quotes around the last part

Don set the gun and bullets down on the table, he un loaded the gun and began putting bullets into the cartridge. He glanced over at Scarlet, who was shoving cartridges and ammo packs into a back pack.

"I think you're going a little too far" He said shoving a bullet into the slot

"You can never go too far my friend" Scarlet said, cocking the shotgun.

"Whatever" He inserted the cartridge into the gun and cocked the pistol and looked down his sights.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Scarlet asked

"Hence that fact that I didn't want to use one in the first place" Don said, "and I've seen enough movies and I've watched Mikey play some games, shouldn't be that hard"

"Movies are completely inaccurate…come over here" She said

Don sighed and followed her into the back where he saw a firing range. She stopped by the counter and turned around.

"Shoot the target" She said

Don stared at her for a second, sighed then aimed at the paper, looking down his sights. He pulled the trigger. The pull back was stronger than he expected.

"See…It's not as easy as you think" She said

He stared at the bullet hole he made, it didn't even hit the man drawn on the poster.

"Here's some tips, When aiming down your sights…take your time, take deep breaths, then when you exhale, take the shot"

Don nodded and aimed his gun down at the poster.

He took a deep breath, exhaled and took the shot.

This time he was ready for the pull back, but the bullet shot at the man's arm.

"You'll get the hang of it, now let's finished up" She said

Don followed Scarlet back to the counter , he unloaded his gun and replaced it with two bullets, loaded it back into the gun and cocked it.

"Here" Scarlet handed Don a ammo belt with a gun holster

"Do I have to?" Don said

"If you want to carry around a gun with no ammo then go ahead" Scarlet said

Don sighed and grabbed the belt, fastened it tightly around his waist and stuck the gun into the holster. He grabbed four cartridges and placed them in his belt. He took the rest of the cartridges and gave them it Scarlet to put in the back pack.

Scarlet placed the two shot guns into the back pack and zipped it up and much as she could, the two shotguns still stuck out but she didn't care. She held the machine gun in her hands and looked at Don.

"Now where ready to take on the undead" Scarlet said

"Whatever you way" Don said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Doctor…We should start now" A nurse said

"I agree…Lets begin" Dr. Coplan said

Before starting, Dr. Coplan reached towards Leo's head and lifted the piece of metal that his head rested on. He stopped and Leo got a clear view of his body, he saw the three marker lines where Dr. Coplan would begin cutting. If he could he would run, he would scream, he would grab the scalpel and stab Coplan in the neck. But he couldn't even move his toes even if he tried. He was so numb, a truck could hit him and he wouldn't feel it.

Leo saw as Dr. Coplan slowly lowered the scalpel down to his body, he was going to cut Leo open, and he was going to make Leo watch as he dissected him. How sick could you get?

'Ok Raph…Don…Mikey…Someone? Now would be a good time to you know…Get me out of here' He thought

It seemed unbelievable, he was going to be dissected and that's it. Nothing else. No more Leonardo.

Then it all happened, the scalpel entered through Leo's chest and Dr. Coplan traveled down to underneath his stomach. Then he traveled back up to his chest and made two more incisions, making a large T on his body. Leo didn't feel anything but he saw the fresh blood begin to slowly flow out of the cuts. Leo didn't feel it but he saw his legs begin to twitch.

It was obvious that this was the end, he thought for a millisecond that he could have actually escaped this one somehow, but nope. He already had a large cut in his body, and this was it.

Dr. Coplan smiled as he went to flip back the skin, as he reached for it, he heard someone yell wait. Dr. Coplan stopped and looked up.

"What is it" He said loudly and sharply

"We can't do this" She said

"Why the hell not?" He asked loudly

"Because" said the nurse

Everything after that happened a little too fast, he saw the nurse pull out a pistol and empty the entire clip into Dr. Coplan, he fell to the ground and the nurse yell, "CASEY". Then the whole room was engulfed with smoke, the equivalent of probably four smoke pellets. The next thing he realized was he was lifted onto a gurney and quickly pushed through the doors. Leo all of a sudden was faced with a bright light.

He looked up and saw the ceiling lights quickly pass by, he looked up more and saw Casey pushing him, with April next to him in a nurses outfit. Ok…This one he wasn't expecting.

"R-Raph" Leo said weakly

"Run Casey..Go go go" April shouted

They probably didn't hear him, but he wasn't up for trying again.

…...

Casey quickly pushed himself harder to go faster down the hallway, he looked behind him and saw three security guards chasing them. April was next to him and together they quickly moved down the hallway toward the back exit, where Raph waited in the battle shell.

"April where do I go?" Casey asked

"Turn up here, this should be the last turn" April said

Casey turn left and saw the battle shell through the glass doors, Raph already had the back doors open and Casey pushed himself harder toward the doors. Then once they reached it, April pushed the door open and started shooting down the hallway, making the security guards take cover while Casey pushed the gurney into the battle shell. April reloaded the pistol and continued to fire down the hall.

Then April saw a little black smoke emerge from the hall and then change form into a black dog, with glowing red eyes. April stared at it, mouth opened, eyes wide. Even the security guards stopped and looked at the dogs, it just stood there and growled, teeth showing. Then Dr. Coplan emerged from the hall and held his fist out toward the security guard. The security guard was lifted into the air, then slammed against the wall, then again, as the security guard was slammed into the wall once more, his head turned into a unnatural position, then fell to the ground.

The other two security guards opened fire on him and Dr. Coplan turned into a black smoke and reappeared right in front of one guard and grabbed his neck, and reached out his hand toward the other. The other stopped and stared off into space, then Dr. Coplan jerked his fist and made the security guard lifted his gun, pointed the barrel to his face, then he jerked his hand again and the gun unloaded it's clip into the guards face. He continued to hold the other but the neck, the guard flailed his arms and legs, then Dr. Coplan rammed his fist into the guards stomach, penetrating it. He kept his hand inside for a second, then forcefully pulled out the guards small intestine. The guard stared into Coplan's eyes , eyes wide and jaw open. Dr. Coplan then grabbed the guards jaw and ripped it from its socket.

Gallons of blood fell out and onto the floor, Then he dropped him and he fell limply. April stared, frozen in fear. Then Dr. Coplan pointed his finger and the dog sprinted toward her. Her blood pressure dropped, then she felt two hands grabbed her and pull her into the battle shell. She saw Casey close the two doors and yell for Raph to drive. She scrambled up and stared out the window, the dog jumped through the door and stopped, staring at the truck.

"April" Casey yelled

She looked back at him.

"Help me here" He said, grabbing more gauze pads and putting pressure down on Leo's chest.

She looked out the window and froze in shock, the dog disappeared, the only thing that stood there was the doctor, not moving but staring at the truck.

April couldn't look anymore, it was scary. She fell back under the window and stared at the car door, really not believing what she saw.

"April!" Casey said again

She snapped out of her trance and grabbed more gauze pads, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Casey!" Raph said from the front

"Yeah?"

"Take the wheel!" He said

Casey jumped to the front and grabbed the wheel as Raph climbed into the back.

"Good god" Raph said, seeing his brother

"Raph" Leo said softly and weakly

Raph instantly grabbed Leo's hand, "I'm here bro…I'm here…We got ya"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Don felt weird with this hunk of leather strapped to his belt, He ran his hand through the leather and metal handle of his pistol. He sighed.

"You know I've never shot a gun" Don said

"Never?" She asked

"Well…I've shot one for a warning shot, but never at anyone for like…killing" Don said

"Don't worry, once you kill something, I will break that guilt barrier and you will do it no problem" Scarlet said

"So you're saying you've broken that barrier?" Don asked

"Well…I'm not proud of it…But it had to be done" Scarlet said

Don nodded and stared at the ground, having that feeling of awkwardness for some reason.

"My dad was in the military…so he had a lot of guns around the house…and one night, when my parents went out, it was just me and my brother Jeremy, he was seven. And some asshole broke the door down and tried to rob us, he grabbed me and tried to rape me…and Jeremy…he jumped on top of him. Well…he just turned around and shot a seven year old in the head…and I found a gun under my dad's bed…took it…shot the guy right between the eyes…lucky shot..had my eyes closed" Scarlet said

Don's skin tingled after the story, he couldn't imagine having a brother die right in front of you. It seemed like he would go crazy from that image.

"So that's my story…do you have one?" Scarlet asked

Don thought about it, he really didn't have a story that could follow hers. Then they both heard a noise that made them freeze in fear. A zombie walked out of a store and stumbled toward them slowly.

"Should we kill him?" Don asked

"I wouldn't, a bullet attracts even more zombies so shooting this one would just give away our position" Scarlet said

Don watched the zombie stager closer to them, it's ankle twisted and mangled, although he still stepped on it as he walked.

"LOOK OUT" Scarlet screamed

Don didn't realize at first that a zombie literally fell on his back, making him fall over. Scarlet kicked the zombie in the head and it fell off of Don. Scarlet helped him up and they both stared down the road at the sight of about twenty zombies walking toward them.

"Now we shoot" Scarlet said

She took out her pistol, pointed it into the crowd and began shooting. Don watched her and saw a major flaw in her tactic. She wasn't aiming, she just shot at the randomly.

"Scarlet you have to aim" Don said

"Now's not the best time Donatello" She said and continued shooting

Don didn't know what to do, grab a nearby weapon and help, but running up to them would be suicide.

"Now would be a great time to use the gun" Scarlet told him

Don grunted and pulled it out, looked at it for a second, and aimed it at a zombie that was closing in. He pulled the trigger, seeing blood splatter out of the zombies shoulder.

"In the head" Scarlet said

"I'm trying" Don said

He aimed and shot again, getting him in the chest.

"Shot them in the damn head" Scarlet said

Don grunted and aimed again.

"Shot the damn zombie" Scarlet shouted at him, pressuring him even more

"I can't concentrate" Don said, his anger rising as Scarlet screamed

"Don't concentrate, just shot" Scarlet shouted

Don gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger, he saw the bullet make contact directly between the eyes. He watched in amazement as the zombie hit the ground, chest heaving.

"Now you got it, now kill the rest" Scarlet said

Don stared at the zombie, not believing what he had done. He shot it, right in between the eyes. He was always good at accuracy, just the shooting part he had trouble with. But, it seemed that his troubles all went away, he must do anything and everything for his brother.

He looked up at another zombie, reloaded his gun, pointed, and fire. Direct hit. Aimed at another, direct hit.

"There you go" Scarlet said

Direct hit, direct hit, bullet to the knee, zombie fell forward, then to the head. Another direct hit. The zombie count soon lowered after that. The they all disappeared, but they were still heard throughout the city.

Don lowered his gun and caught his bearings. He looked at the many dead zombies on the ground, knowing that he did that.

"I knew you had it somewhere down inside you" Scarlet said, placing her gun back in her holster

"Wow" Was all that Don could say

"Come on shooter…let's go look for your brother" Scarlet said

Don placed his gun back in his holster and followed her down the street, he couldn't help but smile, he had to, after what he did, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't stop smiling.

They continued to walk down the street, no sight of zombies or Mikey. Really no conversation. It was quiet for a while.

"MIKEY!" Scarlet called out, making Don jump

He gave her a weird look.

She gave him a small smile, "I thought he could hear us" She said

Don chuckled.

"So anyway…You call Michelangelo Mikey" Scarlet said

Don looked at her confused, "Yes"

"What about you?"

"Well either Don or Donnie" He said

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all" He said

"Good…Donatello was a long name" Scarlet said

Don snuck a peek at Scarlet, She was slowly growing on him. He still wasn't sure about the whole closing the door on him, but that could have been him just seeing things. But she seemed cool.

Then she stopped, which made Don stop.

"What?" He said

She lifted her arm and pointed her finger. Don looked and saw a store with piles of chairs and large objects in the windows and doors.

"So" He said

"I don't think that was there before" Scarlet said

Don looked back at it, then it hit him.

"Mikey" He said

They both sprinted toward it and began pulling stuff down, making a opening.

When they made a opening big enough, they both entered.

"Mikey!" Don yelled, looking around

He would think that Mikey would call out to him right away, but there was nothing but silence. After a while of searching. They stopped.

"He isn't here" Scarlet said

Don sighed, they were getting close at least. Then something caught his eye, he looked down and spotted a paper rolled up in a ball. He bent over, picked it up and opened it.

'_Mikey's journal_

_Thank god I found you, I thought I would go insane without anyone to talk to, but when I managed to get out of the sewer, I thought I was a dead turtle. That doctor dude took my place. I wonder if my brothers know…I wonder if they will come back and find me. They have to…They can't just leave me…They have to come back…No…They will be back….They will find me and we will all go back home…I just hope they hurry…these zombie dudes don't like to play nice_'

Don stared at the wrinkled paper, in shock and relief.

"He's still alive" Don said


	14. Chapter 14

_**Whew!**_

_**It's been awhile**_

_**Ok it's only been like three days but it feels like a lifetime to me**_

_**So anyway**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Leo weakly opened his eyes, suddenly being blinded by the bright light from above. He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the light. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened before. All that he remembered was lying on the examination table, Dr. Coplan cutting his skin from his chest to above his groin. He lifted his hand and felt under the covers for his scar; it had already been sewn and taken care of. He lifted his head weakly and looked at the scar, body was still visible. He looked around the familiar room, and then it hit him, the memory of April, Casey, and Raph getting him out of that hospital.

He spotted his shell, large cut through the middle, but two metal plates were placed in the middle, looked like Casey's work. He placed both hands on the bed and pushed up, moving his back to the pillows and leaning on them, then moved the blankets down to his waist. He took a deep breath and reached for the glass of water on the night stand, took a large sip and held it firmly in his hands, letting the coolness travel up his hand and through his body.

He looked down at the nasty scar on his body, moved forward a little and twitched in pain. He must have been on painkillers or something. Then the door swung open and Leo shot his head up toward it.

"Leo" A soft, familiar voice said

April walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"A little sore…how did I get here?" He asked

"Well...we-" She started but was interrupted

"Leo!" He heard Casey yell

Leo looked, Casey and Raph walked in. Casey seemed happy, Raph seemed a little quiet.

"How ya holdin up?" Casey asked

"I've been better" Leo admitted

"Couple more painkillers should do the trick" April said

Leo nodded, then returned his attention to his shell, "What's that all about?" He asked

"Well ya see, that crazy doctor dude sawed off you're shell, so I just stuck two pieces of metal plates on there and it should keep it together, I didn't connect them yet, I was waiting for you to get it on before I did it" Casey said

"Yeah" Leo said, focused on Raph, "Hey…Could you give me and Raph a minute?" He asked

"No problem" April said

April stood up and walked out of the room with Casey. They shut the door, leaving Raph and Leo alone. It was quiet for a minute.

"Hey" Leo said

"Hey" Raph responded with his gruff voice

"You doing ok?" Leo asked

Raph let out a chuckle, "Figures"

"What?"

"You're the one laying one the bed without a shell and a huge scar runnin across ya stomach, and you're asking me if I'm ok" Raph responded

"Well you didn't seem to happy that I woke up" Leo said

"Of course I was happy…you don't know how worried I was, when I saw you on the news I was-"

"The news?" Leo interrupted

"Yeah…Look…A lot of sh*t went down when you got caught" Raph said

Leo flinched, "Like what?"

Raph sighed, "Well…they sent out a special police unit called the "UFTU" The Underground Forces and Tactical Unit"

"The UFTU?" Leo said

"Yeah…They were sent to the New York area and questioned people about or existence, I feel that it's going to get worse" Raph said

"Hmm…Now tell me why you're upset" Leo said

Raph sighed, "When I escaped the hospital, I tried…I followed the truck…but I was almost seen and had to take cover…and I lost the truck. I rushed here hoping that there was information of some kind. And I saw on the news that they have discovered a new specimen of some kind…and that they were going to start the vivisection soon…Then a doctor came on telling the reports that usually a vivisection is not fatal, but in this case it had to be fatal…they asked why but then they said no more questions would be answered"

"Coplan…It was Coplan" Leo said

"That's what I figured" Raph said

Awkward silence

"I thought you were dead" Raph said softly

"What?"

"I thought that you were dead Leo…I didn't know if I was going to get you out in time" Raph said

Leo shifted positions, "But you did, and I'm alive…That's what counts" He said

"Yeah…I just thought…I was going to be alone" Raph said

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause who knows when Don and Mike are getting back" Raph said

Leo chuckled, "If anyone can handle themselves in a scary city…it's them" Leo said

Raph chuckled

"They're fine Raph...I'm fine…You're fine…There's nothing to worry about" Leo said

"I hope you're right" Raph said

….

Casey placed the tool down onto the nightstand, "How does that feel?" He asked

Leo stood up and moved around, feeling as if he had never been in his shell forever, "It feels good…Thanks Casey" He said

"No problem dude" Casey said, then walked out

Leo looked at himself in the mirror, plastron covered by a metal plate, scar barely seen. He sighed, if they didn't do something…and quick…This doctor will surely kill them. He hoped to god that Don and Mikey were all right. The bad thing was that he didn't know…and he wouldn't know until they get back…right now Don and Mikey could be dead and he wouldn't know. It made him feel like crap, If he could, he would kill Coplan now just so he could get back into the city and get them out. But Coplan was proving this harder and harder.

"Leo!" He heard Raph yell from the other room

"Yeah!" He yelled back

"I think you need to see this" Raph yelled

"What now" He said to himself

He walked into the living room and saw April, Casey, and Raph watching the tv.

"What?" Leo asked

"Things just got worse" Raph said

Leo looked at the TV.

'_The Underground Forced and Tactical Unit has been taking over by a new commander and he is making some changed to the system they are running_' The news caster said, showing clips of the UFTU in action, busting down doors, taking people and putting them in the back of their trucks.

The UFTU commander was seen on the camera.

'_Here in the UFTU we made some changes to our plan_' The commander said

Leo recognized him quickly, remembering his face as he looked down at him with the scalpel.

"Coplan" Leo said loudly

"You're kidding me" Raph said

'_If we feel like you know you know something about these freaks, you're taken in for questioning, if we find out that you do know something about these freaks, but don't tell us, you are arrested and executed, if you act suspicious around us, we will find out…and you will be taken into custody_'

Leo grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Guys this has gotten way out of hand" April said

Leo walked to the window and pulled back the curtain, staring at the sky. Something caught his eye and he looked down and saw a UFTU soldier questioning a young lady. Leo watched them, and then the UFTU soldier grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach. Leo flinched and watched as the girl cried out in pain. The soldier screamed something, but the girl continued to cry. The soldier gave her another hard kick in the stomach, pulled out his gun and put a bullet in her head. He walked away, leaving the dead women, face down in the ground.

Leo moved away from the window, feeling sick to his stomach.

For once in his life…He didn't know what to do, or how to get out of this situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Don read the torn piece of paper a couple more times, then tucked in it his belt. He heard Scarlet's heavy breathing near him, he breathed in, turned to Scarlet and opened his mouth to speak. But a large crash interrupted him, Don felt himself flying through the air and smacking his head onto the wall. Hearing nothing but a large and painful ringing in his ear, he opened his eyes and couldn't make out anything, his vision was blurred, but he saw two figures coming in and out of sight.

One he could easily tell was Scarlet, and the other, he didn't have to on the verge of unconsciousness to tell that it wasn't human. He tried his best to lift himself off the ground, but all his muscle's felt like pudding. He grabbed ahold of a nearby shelf and held himself up. The ringing in his ears was gone, only to be introduced to a horrifyingly evil noise.

A chainsaw.

Don tried to get his vision back into focus. Once he was able to see, he looked at Scarlet who had been hit with a giant hammer. She fell to the ground and was completely venerable. Don then looked at the monster, he couldn't explain it. The man's face wasn't even fit to be called a face, it was so mutilated that one look at it made Don want to puke. His body was about the size of one of Mikey's monsters on his game, there were two chains wrapped around his body and he had a gaping hole in his heart.

Don watched as Scarlet flipped over and stared in horror as the monster towered over her. Don looked at the weapon that the monster was carrying, it was a sledgehammer…but he could still hear a chainsaw. Don's heart dropped as the monster took the hammer and flipped it over, reveling a chainsaw attached to the end on the hammer.

"You're kidding" Don said softly to himself

Scarlet screamed as the monster slowly walked up to her and lifted the chainsaw. Don quickly reached in his belt and pulled out his gun, didn't really have time to aim, so he fired, hitting the monster in the shoulder. The monster stopped and looked at Don.

"Yeah…That's right, Come to daddy" Don said, firing the pistol again

It hit him in the chest this time, the monster grunted and turned around, and began to walk toward Don.

"That's right" Don said

He lifted the pistol to aim directly at the monsters head.

"Hasta la vista, baby" Don said, always wanting to use that in battle.

He fired the pistol and felt the vibrations run through his arms. He watched as the bullet smacked him right between the eyes. But the monster neither stopped nor responded.

"Oh sh*t" Don said softly as the monster continued walking toward him.

The monster lifted up the chainsaw and charged for an attack.

"Don!" Scarlet screamed

Don looked down at her as she pushed the shotgun and it slid toward him, stopping in his hand. Don picked it up and pointed the barrel directly at the monsters head. Just as the monster swung down his chainsaw, Don pulled the trigger, instantly feeling the warm blood splatter all over his face. Don looked at the monster as it stood motionless, its mutilated head was no more. The monster dropped his weapon, fell to his knees and smashed into the ground, blood pouring out of the hole where his head use to be.

Don tightly kept a grip on the shotgun, just in case it stood back up. But minutes after it fell, it remained motionless. Don sighed deeply.

"Wow" Scarlet said

Don looked over at her as she remained on the ground, Don lifted himself up off the ground and caught his bearings. When he heard Scarlet breath out, he walked over to her and held out a hand. She took it and raised herself up, but then shortly after, she fell onto his shoulder, yelping in pain.

"What's wrong?" Don asked quickly

"My leg" She responded

Don looked down at her leg and saw a large gash with blood pouring out of it.

"Bastard got me when I tried getting up" Scarlet said

"That looks bad"

Don examined the shelves around him and fortunately found bandages. He took them and knelt down to get a better look.

"Alright we don't have time to clean it and sew it, I'll just wrap it for now" Don said untangling the bandages and tightly wrapping around her wound.

After a few minutes, the wound was all bandaged.

"All right…let's get somewhere safe so I can bandage that wound" Don said

"Ok" Scarlet said

Don wrapped his arm around her shoulders and supported her as they walked.

"Sh*t!" Scarlet shouted

"What!" Don shouted back

"The bastard wasn't alone" Scarlet responded

Don looked toward the entrance and saw a crowd of zombie trying to make their way in. Don quickly looked around and spotted the back door.

"There!" Don shouted

Don turned around and guided scarlet on his shoulders toward the back door. They opened it and was taken to an alley way. Don walked out of the alley was and looked toward the front of the store, seeing a whole bunch more zombies then he expected.

"Damnit" Don shouted

They turned around and went to run the other way, but that way was filled with zombies as well.

"Oh come on! Give us a break!" Don shouted

"Donatello…alley" Scarlet said weakly

Don turned around and walked as fast as he could down the alley way. He looked behind him and saw the zombies quickly filling up the alley.

"Sh*t" Don muttered under his breath.

They continued to walk down the dark alley way in a desperate attempt to escape the zombie horde. They turned the corner and continued to walk down the alley. Don envied Mikey, he grew up playing zombie games, so he knew how to handle himself in this situation. But Don, he was just hoping for luck.

But luck wasn't on his side.

They froze, staring at the wall that was at the end of the alley way.

"No" Don said

He gently set Scarlet down, leaning her against the wall. He quickly turned around and felt along the walls, hoping to find a door. He looked down the alley to see the zombies closing in.

"No no no no" Don shouted

"Scarlet" He said

No response.

He turned around and saw he passed out on the wall. His heart froze.

He quickly looked around and spotted the bag of guns. He quickly reached in his belt and pulled out his pistol, releasing the cartridge that was in and replaced it with a fresh one. He took a deep breath and pointed the gun down the alley. He felt the sweat roll down his forehead, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"God help me" He said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leo closed the curtains, making sure that no one could be watching. Just in case. He saw April and Casey were on the couch watching the news for any updates. Raph stood next to the couch, rubbing his pupils.

"Raph…can speak with you for a second" Leo asked

"Sure" Raph said in a gruff voice and followed Leo into the kitchen.

Raph leaned on a counter and Leo sat down.

"Raph…What the hell are we going to do" Leo said

"I haven't got a clue Leo…He's making it impossible to even try" Raph sighed

"I know…But we have to do something…innocent people are dying…and we're the cause of this" Leo said

"We're not the cause of this…it's not our fault that Coplan trapped Mikey in that world and came with us" Raph assumed

"Yeah but…I'm just saying we need to be extra careful…I mean the hospital…that was to close for comfort" Leo said

"I know bro…but here's the thing…if we even manage to get close enough for the kill, what are we going to do? Try stabbing him again? No Leo, we need another approach…We can't go in blind" Raph said

"And how are we exactly 'going in'?" Leo said

"I say we go back to the lair, get our weapons and whatever we need, and just fight" Raph responded

"Are you crazy?" Leo said

"Remember when it was just you and me versus billions of foot ninjas, we managed" Raph alleged

"Yeah barely, if I remember correctly we got our asses kicked…and these guys aren't ninjas Raph, there soldiers, you know…gun carriers…We can't go up against guns" Leo declared

"Not if we have guns" Raph uttered

"What?"

"I say we go to a store that sell's guns and take a couple and use it against them" Raph said

Leo sighed, "Ok I'm going to give you a minute to think about what you just said, and then you tell me how crazy and impossible that sounds" Leo exclaimed

"Ok Leo, I'll shut up and you start feeding me ideas" Raph crossed his arms and waited

Leo sighed, "Ok we'll use that as a worst case scenario" Leo reasoned

"Thank you…But I'd like to hear more idea's cause truthfully, it sounded like a good idea…but now that I think about it, it sounds completely insane, but we have no other choice" Raph admitted

"Finally he says something that makes sense" Leo said

"Oh shut it" Raph said slugging Leo in the arm

Leo laughed and patted Raph's shell. They walked into the room and saw April and Casey asleep on the couch.

"Aww how cute" Raph joked

Leo chuckled and walked to the window and slightly pulled back the curtain. He stopped laughing, heart raced and eyes widened. He quickly closed the curtain and turned around.

"Leo?" Raph said

He ran to the couch and woke up April and Casey.

"What's the matter" Casey said tiredly

"Leo what's going on?" Raph questioned

"The UFTU…There coming in the building" Leo said quietly

"What?" April shouted

"Shh keep your voice down" Leo said

Then forceful knocks rang through the apartment.

"Sh*t" Raph exclaimed

Leo panicked, looked around for any place to hide.

"Just a minute, I'm getting dressed" April shouted loud enough for the UTFU soldier to hear

"Raph what do we do" Leo said

"Here" Raph whispered, He grabbed a painting and pulled it off the wall.

"Raph what are you-" Leo started

Raph rammed his elbow into the wall, making it crumble. "In here" Raph said, walking inside the drywall

"But-" Leo started

"Leo go!" April shouted softly

Leo grunted and squeezed inside the wall with Raph. After they went deep inside the wall, Casey grabbed the painting and covered the wall. He knocked on the wall, "Looks legit guys…just stay quiet" Casey said

"Got it" Raph said

Leo and Raph stayed quiet when they heard April open the door.

"May I help you?" April said

"Routine search ma'am, won't take much of your time" A deep voice said

"No go right ahead" April said

They heard footsteps, easily from a combat boot. Leo closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing down, just like Splinter taught him.

"You said you were getting dressed?" The man asked

"Yes" April responded

"Couldn't he have answered the door?" The man said

"I usually don't answer the door, that's her department" Casey said

April gave a nervous laugh.

After a couple minutes of silence, another voice was heard, a different yet familiar one.

"Did you find anything?" Coplan's voice was impossible to miss

"Oh no" Raph said quietly

Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder to signal him to stay quiet.

"Nope, there clean" The other voice said

"Good…I'd like a moment alone with these people, you and the rest of you're team wait outside" Coplan said

"Yes sir"

Then the memory hit Leo, his jaw dropped, he clenched his fist.

"Ouch what?" Raph said quietly

Leo forgot he was still holding on to Raph, "This is not good"

"What Isn't?"

"Coplan knows April…he knows that she knows us" Leo said

"How?"

"When we got back from the city, remember Don was talking to April, Mikey…well Coplan came in and said hi…and the underground facility, he saw her there to…Damnit Raph he knows her" Leo said

"Sh*t" Raph responded, "Then lets go out there and stop him"

"He has his whole army out there, if we go after him, he'll send his whole team in and we'll both be captured"

…..

April watched as Coplan walked in, she froze.

"Did you find anything?" He asked

"Nope, there clean" The other solider said

"Good…I'd like a moment alone with these people, you and the rest of you're team wait outside" Coplan said

"Yes sir"

As the other solider walked out, April looked at Casey, who gave her a nervous look.

"But-" April tried to keep the other solider in

Coplan quickly lifted his hand and made a black smoke wrap around April's mouth.

"April!" Casey shouted, he ran toward her

Once the soldier left, Coplan waved his hand and the door swung close. He reached out his hand toward Casey and made him fly into the wall. Casey hit the ground and stayed there.

Coplan walked up to April and grabbed her hair, lifting her up from the floor, she screamed.

"NO!" Casey shouted and ran up to Coplan, Coplan out stretched his arm and made Casey fall to the floor, a dark smoke wrapped around his neck and started choking him.

"Now…You tell me where those turtles are…and no one gets hurt" Coplan said

"Please stop" April cried

Coplan smashed her against the wall, "I'm not playing games, I know you know where the turtles are, now tell me you bi*ch or you and you're boyfriend will die" Coplan said

"Screw this" They all heard and then something smashed through the wall and Coplan was pushed to the floor. April fell to the floor, looked up and saw Raph on top of Coplan, smashing his fist into his face. Leo came out of the wall and ran toward Coplan. Coplan evaporated, then appeared standing up near Raph. He kicked Raph and out stretched his hands toward Leo, shooting darkness stuff at him and making him fly through the wall.

Coplan bent over and picked up Raph, wrapping his arm around his neck. Leo quickly recovered and came back through the wall. He looked at Coplan and saw he was holding Raph with one hand, the other was still missing.

"You fool, you thought you could hide from me, but now…I'm going to show you what happens when you f*ck with me" Coplan said

His missing hand was embraced with darkness and then turned long and sharp. He turned Raph around and faced him toward Leo, Then held up his missing hand what turned into a sword.

"No!" Leo said softly

Then Coplan shoved the sword through Raph's shell and out the other end, Leo watched in horror. Raph flailed around and looked down at the sword. Then Coplan took the sword out and shoved it back in.

"NO!" Leo, April, and Casey shouted

Coplan dropped Raph and he hit the ground hard, not moving with two gaping holes in his chest, pouring out blood.

"You're turn" Coplan said gruffly

Then Leo heard a shout and saw Casey running at Coplan, April's novelty sword in hand. Casey swung up and cut off the fore arm of the arm that was missing the hand. Coplan looked down at his arm and saw that more was missing.

"You son of a bi*ch" Coplan shouted

Casey then raised his leg and kicked Coplan hard in the groin, Coplan bent over in pain and Casey grabbed Coplan's neck and threw him out the window. In the air, Coplan evaporated into the darkness, reappeared behind Casey and tackled Casey out of the window.

"NO!" April said

She and Leo ran to the window and saw him lying in the middle of the side walk, just him. No sight of Coplan.

"CASEY!" April shouted

Casey moved his hand, signaling he was still alive.

"Damn that dude save my life" Leo and April heard a familiar and gruff voice say

They turned around and saw Raph sitting up, alive and untouched.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With his heart racing, cold sweat running down his face, chest pumping, hand shaking, legs numb. Don pointed his pistol down the dark alley filled with the undead. He looked down at Scarlet, still laid there unconscious. He looked back up at the undead, they just kept coming and coming. A drop of water hit his shoulder, making him look up as the water droplets hit his face. Rain. Appropriate weather. He closed his eyes, praying for his life. Opened them again, aimed down his sights, and gripped the gun.

Then pulled the trigger.

Direct hit in the head, he inhaled, then fired, not even aiming any more.

He rapidly pulled the trigger, hitting zombies left and right. He saw a couple of them fall to the ground, but there were still many more. The gun jerked back and the bullets stopped coming. He unloaded the cartridge, reached in his belt and grabbed another one. As soon as he reloaded, he let the bullets rain.

More and more zombies started hitting the ground, he wasn't even aiming and he was getting headshots. He felt the gun jerk back again. He grunted, reloaded and continued to fire.

His mind wondered off into space as he rapidly fired into the crowd, watching zombies fall one by one.

"_I never wanted to be like this…I never wanted to be a ninja, or a turtle…as I look at all the normal people…I feel nothing but envy, I wanted to be like them…having a normal job…have a normal life…just…be normal"_

Don reloaded.

"_But no one is normal…and as soon as the world figures that out…the better off we'd be"_

Direct bullet between the eye's.

"_Everyone has a purpose in life Donatello, you may not realize it, or know it, but once it becomes clear to you, you'll be surprised at what you can accomplish"_

Don reloaded.

"_Donnie…what's the point…all we do is train, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep, and it's the same thing everyday…can't we do something that doesn't involve hard work?"_

Don's heart quickened.

"_Don, it's not about fighting the bad guys, it's about learning the ways to be one with the ninja…But when we let it change us, making us blind to the world around us, that's when you've truly failed"_

Don narrowed his eyes.

_"So...You know my little secret"_

Don clenched his teeth and reloaded.

_"You're a sick man, and me and my brothers are going to take you down and get out of this hell hole" _

_"But you see, you're brothers aren't here anymore, It's just you...And me"_

Don felt the gun jerk back, "Damnit!" He yelled, throwing the gun toward the crowd of zombies, walking toward Scarlet. He reached into the backpack and pulled out a large machine gun.

"Suck on this" Don said, cocking the machine gun and blasting it with all force.

"_I've always thought I wasn't good enough, like whatever I did, I could_ _have done better, like I always thought I had to be perfect…but now I realize…nothing is perfect…and nothing will ever be perfect."_

Don felt the vibrations roll up his arm, he couldn't feel the rain hit his arms anymore, nothing but the recoil of this powerful machine.

"_If you know so much about what it means to be a ninja then why don't you tell me why I should continue?"_

"_Because being a ninja isn't about knowing how to fight"_

Don reloaded the machine gun, cocked it and pulled the trigger.

"_Being a ninja is about learning the ways of Ninjustsu, about always being prepared and being three steps ahead of your enemy…That's what it means to be a ninja"_

Don exhaled, lowered his gun and stared down the alley way, now filled with bodies. He caught his breath, unable to believe he did all that. When his ears finally stopped ringing, he wished they were still ringing.

"Give me a break" Don said

He saw at the end of the alley, two zombies walk from the tunnel and toward him. Two turned to four.

Then more.

Don heart raced back up when he saw the alley begin to fill back up with the undead.

"You're kidding me" He said

He lifted his gun and aimed toward the forming crowd.

Pulled the trigger, but nothing came out, he unloaded the gun and reached for a new cartridge, but there were no more.

"No" He said

He dropped the gun and watched the crowd come closer and closer. Then he heard a gunshot, he jumped and saw a zombie fall to the ground. Don looked around and saw nothing, then jumped when another gun shot went off, killing another zombie. Don looked behind him and up on a building, saw a figure, holding a sniper rifle.

"Mikey?" Don said softly

The shots continued to fire, then the figure pulled something out of his coat and lit it on fire, threw it and the pile of bodies burst into flames. Don watched the flames grow, looked back up on the building and saw the figure had disappeared.

"Wait?"

Then he heard the sound of something hitting the ground, he froze and slowly turned around. Seeing a silhouette standing in front of the flames.

"Damn Donnie…Looks like you had everything under control" It said

"Mikey!" Don said loudly

Mikey ran up to Don and hugged him tightly.

"Don…You came back for me" Mikey said

"Of course I did…We wouldn't leave you here" Don said

"Wait…Where's Leo and Raph" Mikey asked

"They stayed back home, they had to take care of Coplan" Don said

"Oh god, what has he done" Mikey said

"Don't know…as soon as we knew it wasn't you, I came back and looked for you" Don said, "We were so scared…when I came back and saw what this world was infested with, I feared the worst"

"I'm fine…I've played zombie games, I know how to handle myself" Mikey said with a smile

"I thought so" Don said

Then they both heard a noise that made them look into the fire, they saw two zombies begin to walk out.

"These guys don't give up" Don said

"Tell me about it" Mikey pulled out his shotgun, reached into his bag and pulled out three ammo cartridges, "Here" He handed them to Don

"Thank god" Don said, picking up his gun and reloaded it.

"You ready?" Mikey said, cocking his shotgun

"Let's do this" Don responded, cocking his machine gun


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Raph…What?" Leo said, feeling like his brain has turned to mush

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked

"You…You died…I saw Coplan kill you" Leo said

"Kill me? No he didn't…He just threw me to the ground" Raph said

Leo snapped back, "What?...you…but"

Raph stood up, "Leo…I'm fine…Look at me" Raph said

"But…I saw you die" Leo stammered

"But I didn't…When he pushed me down I got confused when you and April screamed" Raph said

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph, "I thought you died" Leo said

"I'm fine Leo, Calm down" Raph said

"Guys! Casey!" April screamed

Raph and Leo ran to the window and looked down to see Casey still on the ground, trying to move.

"April you're going to have to go down there, We cant be seen remember" Raph said

"Yeah…Yeah I'll be right back" April said

Leo watched April walk out of the room, He turned back to Raph and looked at him.

"So…You guys saw Coplan kill me?" Raph asked

"…..Yeah…he impaled you with a sword" Leo explained

"How was that possible" Raph asked himself

"I don't know…He must have…." Then Leo remembered

_"You're not Mikey"_

"Leo? You ok?" Raph asked

_"Leo" Mikey said beginning to cry "Leo Please…Let me help you"_

_"No…You're not real" Leo yelled_

_"Leo stop...Please" Mikey said crying_

_"No…No you're not real"_

_"Of course I'm real…Look at me?"_

_"No" Leo began to walk away from the fake Mikey, He fell for it once, But not again. He heard him crying behind him, just like how Mikey cries. He stopped, what was he doing. Walking away from his little brother as he cried. No. That's not him. It's just a trick. He looked behind him, looking at the Mikey as he held his head in his hands and sobbed. His stomach cringed. He hated to see Mikey cry, fake or not. He walked up to him._

_"Mikey" He said reaching for his shoulder_

_Mikey slapped the hand away, "Go away, you're not Leo, Leo would never say what you said"_

_"Mikey!"_

_"Go away!" He said grabbing a nearby rock and ramming it into Leo's side, Making him fall_

_"Mikey stop!" Leo said holding his throbbing side_

_"Stop...You're not Leo!" Mikey said hitting Leo with the rock again, and continued to do it screaming "You're not real"_

_Leo tried to tell him to stop, but he wasn't letting up. "STOP!" He said pulling out his axe and swinging it at Mikey. He felt as it hit the side of his head, making him fall like a ragdoll._

_Leo looked at the head of his axe, Seeing blood drip off. He felt tears emerge as he saw Mikey, Face down on the ground, With a big red slash in the side of his face._

"Leo!" Raph shouted

Leo snapped out of his trance, "He's done it before"

"Done what?" Raph asked

"Made me see something that wasn't there" Leo said

"What?"

"When we were in the city…and I was walking down the street alone, and Mikey came to me, he was so happy to see me….but I didn't think it was him, I thought it was one of Coplans things…cause when I got to the city, I saw you"

_"You're pathetic, thinking we actually give a damn about you, why don't you just leave, no one wants you anymore"_

_"You're worthless, The worst big brother ever, I hate you" _

_"Me, Don, And Mikey have been talking...No one likes you, We go out and attack the foot ninja's hoping that you will finally die...I dream about slitting your throat and bathing in your blood...You're nothing..."_

_"Leo...Drop dead already...The world would be better without you"_

"And…It wasn't you…and I thought Mikey was fake...So I killed him…But when we were together, we both saw him and he was alive" Leo said

Then Raph remembered seeing Leo when he entered the city.

_"You pathetic excuse for a turtle, why don't you just disappear, make our live better...Make everything better"_

_"Every night..i wish for a better brother...And I get you, You're an insult to this family"_

_"I never loved you...Ever since the day you were born, I've dreamt that you would suffer"_

_"Why can't you just end your life and end our suffer already"_

_"You..Are...Nothing"_

"So…Coplan can make us see things that aren't really happening" Raph asked

Leo nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Raph asked

"I don't know…But we aren't safe here" Leo said

"Then where are we safe Leo?" Raph asked

Leo looked down at Casey and watched April take care of him.

"We have to leave town" Leo said

"And leave Coplan hear to keep killing people?" Raph said loudly

"Look Raph, I don't have the answers, I'm just as lost as you are" Leo shouted

Raph stared at him, "I…I'm just scared"

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you are…I am too"

They stood in silence, Then the door swung open and April walked in with Casey on her shoulder.

"How's he doing? Raph asked

"He's hanging in there, I fixed his dislocated shoulder down there, that was the only major injury" She responded

"April, do you know of any where me and Raph can lay low, we can't go back to the lair cause he knows where it is and we can't stay here" Leo said

"Umm, I should know of some places" April said

"Ok…Me and Raph will go back to the lair to pick up some stuff up" Leo said

"Sounds good, I'll have a place when you get back"

….

Leo felt weird walking into the lair, It felt like walking into someone else's house, that feeling of not wanting to touch anything.

"I'll grab our spare weapons" Raph said

"Ok"

Leo walked into the kitchen and examined the plate of food on the table, the pizza that Coplan had eaten when he was Mikey. Leo picked up the plate and threw it across the room.

"Leo!"

"What?"

"You better come see this" Raph said

Leo's curiosity shot up as he walked out of the kitchen and into the dojo, "What?" He asked. He saw Raph staring at a sword that was thrusted into the wall, with a note attached to it.

"What the?" Leo said

"Look at what it says" Raph said as he plucked the piece of paper from the sword and handed it to Leo. Leo took the paper and examined it.

'A little surprise for my best friends!

You're Friend

Dr. K Coplan'

"He was in here" Raph said

Leo read the letter a couple more times, "What do you think he could have done?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out" Raph said

"Ok then lets go" Leo crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground

Leo and Raph walked out, "Wait! I want to see if anything new happened on the news" Raph said

"Alright hurry up" Leo said, getting chills just from staying in the lair. Raph picked up the remote and pushed the button. The TV flickered and then the screen came on. The screen was black but a red word pooped up.

'Goodbye'

"RAPH NO!" Leo shouted, but was to late, all he heard was a large bang and a bright light.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The bullets rained over the zombies in a matter of seconds, Don didn't even feel himself pull the trigger, and it came naturally. He felt a smirk cross his face; he glanced over to his right and saw Mikey, focusing on his targets. That stood in silence, holding the triggers down at the zombies. There wasn't as much as Don had to go through, but there was enough to make them have to reload every once and a while.

Mikey reached into his belt and grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin. "Fire in the hold" He screamed and threw the grenade. "I've always wanted to say that" He added. Don smiled at him and continued to fire the gun. Then Don stopped, lowering the gun and examining the alley, looking for anymore.

"Sh*t" Don muttered as he saw more fill up the alley quickly

"Donnie we can't stay here" Mikey shouted

"Where else would we go" Don asked

Mikey stopped firing and walked over to a door on the side, grabbing the door knob, he tried to turn it, but it was locked from the inside.

"Damnit" Mikey shouted

Mikey looked down the alley full of zombies, wondering if the whole city of zombies are in this alley, then he looked back at the door. He placed his hand on it and wondered, he quickly backed up, pointed his gun at the door and pulled the trigger, unloading the rest of his ammo on the door. The wood cracked, and then fell to pieces.

"Come on" Mikey shouted, grabbing the bag of guns and running inside. Don stopped firing and placed an arm under Scarlet's shoulder and lifted her up.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked without getting a good look at her, "Let's get clear of the zombies first" Don responded, Mikey nodded, grabbed a Molotov and threw at the doorway, catching it on fire. It wouldn't stop the zombies, but it would slow them down.

"Run!" Mikey screamed and began to run down the dark hallway

Don ran down the hallway behind Mikey but soon lost him in the darkness. "Mikey?" Don called out, He felt for the wall of the hallway but felt no wall, and they entered a large room with absolutely no light.

"Donnie? Donnie where are you" Mikey said, obvious that he's freaking out

"Mikey calm down...Calm down, just follow my voice" Don tried to say

"Don? Donnie? Where are you?" Mikey shouted, beginning to panic

Don remembered the flashlight that Scarlet had in her belt. He reached into her belt and felt around for her flashlight. Then he felt Mikey's hand grab his shoulder.

"It's ok Mikey, I got a flashlight here" Don said as he grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. He looked at the hand and felt his skin turn cold. He looked up and saw a face with skin peeling off and an eye hanging out of its socket. He screamed and pushed himself away from the zombie. As the zombie stumbled back, his light beam casted a wider radius, revealing several more zombies in the room, Don screamed and looked around the entire room, seeing that he was surrounded by an entire army of zombies.

His insides felt like jelly, he froze, not knowing what else to do. He just stood there and watched the zombies come closer to him. Then a fire erupted on his left, he looked and saw Mikey throwing Molotov's all over the place, then kicking a door down.

"Come on!" He screamed

Don was still in too much shock to move, he stood there awkwardly looking at the door and Mikey. Mikey yelped, ran to Don, grabbed his bicep and pulled him through the door. Mikey slammed the door shut and put all his body weight against it. Don snapped out of his trance and realized what just happened.

"Don help me, knock over that bookcase" Mikey said

Don looked over at the bookcase that was conveniently placed right near the door. Don ran to it and pushed it down in front of the door. Don and Mikey backed away and regained their breaths.

"That was close" Mikey said

"Tell me about it" Don responded

Then they both heard a noise and turned around to see scarlet sitting upright and holding her head.

"Scarlet?" Mikey said

Scarlet looked at Mikey, "Oh my god…Michelangelo!" She jumped up and ran to him, hugging him.

"I thought you were dead" Mikey said

"I thought you were" Scarlet responded

As Mikey and Scarlet had their time, Don thought about it. Scarlet jumped up rather fast and seemed ok when she ran to him. Don would have thought that it would hurt just to stand on it. Then he looked up at Scarlet and saw her looking at Don, Mikey's back facing Don. She smiled, Don smiled back, then Scarlet reached into her pocket, pulled out a gun, pointed the barrel at Mikey's head and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Don screamed as Mikey fell to the ground

He looked down at Mikey's dead body, and then back up at Scarlet, seeing her point the gun at him. HE closed his eyes tightly and waited.

"Don? What's wrong?" He heard

He opened his eyes and saw Mikey standing in front of him, looking at him with a worried face. Don looked in shock at his face, and then at Scarlet, who looked back at him with worried written all over his face.

"I thought…I….Nothing" Don stuttered

Mikey gave him an odd look, then turned back to Scarlet, "So…What's the plan here" Mikey asked

"I don't know, you tell me" Scarlet responded

"We need to get back to the science lab and get the artifact, there a good chance that it returned there after we used it" Don joined

"Alright, Well you know were the lab is, lead the way" Mikey said

Don nodded and carefully walked out the door and down the sidewalk. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and back away.

"Whoa, calm down it's just me" Scarlet said

"Oh..." Don said

"Are you ok?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" Don said and continued walking. He saw it again, Scarlet…why was it always Scarlet. He peeked behind him to get a glance at her, he began to get a sinking feeling that she's not who she says she is. Or Don is just being paranoid, but he found Mikey, now he just had to worry about getting back to their world.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Don studied every building as he walked past them, trying to see if they seemed familiar somehow. Don sighed, and then heard Mikey run up beside him. "Don, Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Don responded

Mikey gave him an odd look, and then sighed. "Don, what had Coplan been doing ever since he got our world?"

"No idea…I left right when he showed himself" Don said

Mikey was silent for a minute, Don peeked behind to see Scarlet trailing behind, frowning in distrust. "What if…What if they-" Mikey started

"Mikey…It's not a good idea to be thinking about that right now…right now the only thing we have to worry about are the zombies and…" He wanted to say Scarlet, but he knew that wouldn't be the best move right now. He sighed, "Look…They're fine…we're fine…we'll make it out of here in one piece Mikey"

Mikey smiled, he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Scarlet's scream, "LOOK OUT"

Don and Mikey turned around and saw a monster charge right at them at full force, he lifted his abnormally large arm and swung it at Don, next thing he knew, he flew toward a buildings with two large windows, crashing into one, and landed hard on the floor. He inhaled deeply and coughed out in pain, he looked up and saw Mikey and Scarlet taking on the monster together. He grunted, pulled out his pistol and jumped through the window, holding the trigger down, pumping the bastard full of lead.

He saw Mikey pull out a knife, jump on its back and stabbing it rapidity. Scarlet took the shot gun from the bag and started unloading it on the monster. Don reloaded his pistol and continued firing into the monster. He saw as the monster raised his large hand and came down toward him, but he dived out of the way, sliding on the floor and shooting the gun at the monster. He stopped by the bag full of guns, he looked in it and saw a grenade resting on top.

He pulled it out and held it tightly, looking up at the monsters face. He shot up, removed the pin and ran full speed toward the monster. He kicked his feet off the ground and launched himself in the air, wrapping his arms around the monsters neck and clinging on.

"Mikey! Get off!" Don shouted

"What are you going to do?" Mikey shouted back

"Just get off!" Don said

Mikey looked at him, then slamming the knife once more through his skin, then jumped off. Don took his hand and grabbed the monsters jaw, forcing it open and sticking the grenade inside. He released his hand from the grip and held it in his mouth. After a few seconds, Don felt the grenade explode in his hand, sending a pulse of shock though his arm and into his body, he felt himself fly through the air and hit the ground, seeing nothing but pure darkness.

….

Leo felt himself hit the wall with force from the explosion, slamming his head on the wall and landing on the floor. After the lair got quiet, he forced himself to stay conscious, lying on the ground with pieces from the wall's digging into his skin, He moved his hand and brushed the pieces of brick away from his side and looked around the lair.

"Raph!" He shouted

There was no response. He cried out and landed back on the floor, feeling tears come into his eyes for some reason, he didn't feel like he was going to cry, but they just came out for some reason. "Raph!" He shouted out, wanting desperately to find him.

The silence in the lair was frightening, he moved his head and scanned the entire lair. He cried out Raph's name a few more times, hearing nothing. He began to panic, forcing himself to his feet and limping to where he last saw Raph. He stopped by what use to be the TV and looked around.

"Raph!" He shouted again

Still no response. Then he turned around, seeing Raph's hand sticking out a pile of rocks.

….

Don opened his eyes, feeling as though he just took a nap. He moved his head, feeling no pain, moved his hand, arms, legs. Nothing. He placed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up, expecting to feel a grossly amount of pain. But he felt nothing.

"What the?" He said

He placed his feet on the floor and stood up, recognizing something.

The monster is gone.

Scarlet is gone.

Mikey is gone.

He was alone, standing in a empty street, with no signs of life. "Hello!" He shouted. "Mikey!" nothing, he turned around and stared down the empty, eerie street. Then he heard a sound, he turned around and saw Scarlet standing in the middle of the street, looking at him.

"Scarlet?" Don said

Scarlet smiled, then began to walk up to him. Don felt a icy chill run down his spine as she came close to him and ran her hand down his bicep.

"Scarlet" He said

"Shhh" She said seductively

She caressed his face and ran her fingers down his plastron. "Scarlet...stop!" He said sharply. She didn't stop, she ran both hands all around his plastron, he bit his lip, wanting her to stop, but at the same time, not wanting to stop.

"Scarlet" He said softly

"I love you Don" She said, leaning into him and placing her lips on his.

….

"Oh no" Leo whispered as he quickly ran to Raph, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. He knelt down near the pile of rocks and began to hoist them off. Throwing them across the room, after a few seconds of digging, a large pipe covered in blood appeared from the pile.

"No" Leo said softly

….

Don felt her lips touch his, he wanted to push her away, but he held her tightly, continuing to kiss her. He felt his inside shiver, he ran his hand up her arm and gripped her bicep, pulling her closer. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, moving all up his tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. He maneuvered his tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue wiggle around in her own mouth, shivering as her teeth slightly tickle his tongue.

Then he felt as her teeth closed tightly on his tongue, he screamed out in pain and pushed her away, feeling part of his tongue tear out his mouth. He fell to the ground and felt the blood pouring out of his mouth like a water fall.

…

Leo grabbed a rock to push off of his brother, but then felt a strange presence around him, he looked up and slowly turned around, seeing the man in the white doctor's coat standing in the middle of the room.

…..

Don held his hand to his mouth to stop the flow of blood, he looked at the ground, seeing different shoes, slowly looking up, he saw the man in the white doctor's coat, spitting out part of Don's tongue.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leo stared as he stood in the middle of the room, emotions running through his system. Disgust, Hatred, he wanted this sick bastard to suffer for what he did to this family, for what he did to this world. They stared at each other, a smile grew on Coplan's face, sparking Leo's anger.

Leo slowly and stealthily slid his swords out of his holder, gripped it tight and jumped at him, aiming the blade for his throat. Coplan lifted his leg, kicked the sword out of his hand, grabbed his neck in midair and slammed him down on the ground hard.

"God you're pathetic…You can't even hit me if you tried" Coplan whispered

Leo frowned, sent his foot up toward Coplan's head, Coplan moved out of the way and grabbed his leg and twisted it and threw it to the ground. Leo yelped, did a hand stand and got away from Coplan.

"Come on…give me your best shot" Coplan said

Leo gritted his teeth and ran at him, Coplan teleported behind him and kicked him to the wall. Leo turned around and saw Coplan had turned his handless arm into a sword and held the tip to his throat. Leo stared into his eyes, feeling Coplan's anger burn deep into Leo.

"Why are you doing this" Leo asked softly

Leo felt the tip of the sword touch his chin, making him look up at Coplan.

"Casue this world is corrupted" Coplan said

The sword turned back into a hand, grabbed Leo's neck and threw him across the room.

"I'm not destroying the world…I'm saving it" Coplan

….

Don stared up at Dr. Coplan, feeling the blood pour out of his mouth, this couldn't be real, and Dr. Coplan was in their world, how could he be here too? Don panicked, shifted to his hands and knees and pushed himself up, running full speed away from him. He felt the blood empty out of his mouth, making a blood trail.

He looked back and saw that Dr. Coplan was not standing there anymore, he didn't care, he wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could. He turned back around and was faced with an arm, he hit it at full speed, did a flip in the air and fell hard on his face. He placed his hands on the ground and slowly lifted himself up, watching the blood form into a puddle below him. He felt a foot touch him, then push him back to the ground.

"You can't win…No matter what happens, you, you're brother and that bi*ch will never leave this place" Dr. Coplan said

"dat's hwat you fink" Don said softly, words messed up because of a lack of tongue

"Hmm…It's what I know"

…..

Coplan rammed his foot into Leo's side, "Don't you see…This world has gone to hell…and needs someone to clean up after it" Coplan said

Leo tried to recover by pushing himself up, but Coplan grabbed his shell and threw him against the wall. "This world is infested with hate, people taking other people life for fun, genocides, murders not getting convicted for sh*t"

"Funny…You just described yourself" Leo said

Coplan grabbed Leo's head and forced him to look up at him, "So blind…There are starving people out there…and then there people with enough money to feed an entire nation but are too cheap to give away a single dollar"

"You could care less about people…you just want people to die to fill you're sick needs" Leo said

"Open your eyes…So you really think people today deserve a second chance?" Coplan asked loudly

"They deserve more than a second chance…and you're taking it away from them" Leo said

"They…deserve…nothing" Coplan slammed his fist into Leo's jaw, shook his hand and laughed, "You actually think I give a damn about these people" Coplan said

"I never believe you did" Leo said

"Smart turtle"

…..

Dr. Coplan bent down, grabbed Don by the neck and lifted him up, walking to the nearest building and slamming him hard into the wall, holding him off the ground.

"Listen here you little punk…Nothing you will do will ever get you out of here" Coplan said

Don didn't hear what he said, he was to focused on the building behind Coplan, it was the scientist lab, and underneath them was the artifact that would get him, Mikey and Scarlet out. Don had to find a way to get out of Coplan's grip.

"Do you hear me you piece of sh*t" Coplan shouted

"Oh I heaw you" Don said, he clenched his teeth and rammed his foot into Coplan's groin. Coplan grunted and dropped Don.

"ake my fongue" He said, grabbing Coplan's head, throwing it back, biting down on his throat, "I'll ake you're froat"

He clenched down hard and ripped the skin off, blood pouring out of his throat. He pushed Coplan to the floor and began to sprint to the door, spitting Coplan's skin out of his mouth.

'A little much, but he dissevered it' Don thought

He rammed the door open and tried to remember where to go, he remembered the elevator and decided that wasn't the best option. He looked back and saw Dr. Coplan standing up and walking toward him,

'Sh*t' He thought

He turned back around and saw the stairs, he ran to them and opened the door, looking back he saw that Dr. Coplan had disappeared. He stopped and looked out the door, wanting to see where he went. Then he heard a large sound and the whole ceiling tore right off of walls.

He looked up and saw the black monster that chased them when they were in the truck. The monster rammed his arm through the buildings near and roared loudly.

…..

"But…I've grown tired of this situation, my goal is nearly complete and you keep getting in the way, now I think it's time you finally breathe your last breath" Coplan said, turning his handless arm into a gun and pointing the barrel at Leo's face.

Then Leo saw an arm wrap around Coplan's neck, "I've had ENOUGH" Raph screamed, thrusting Leo's sword through Coplan's chest, "OF YOU'RE BULLSHIT" He screamed as he took the sword and jerked his arm up, tearing through Coplan's chest, cutting open his neck and finally spitting his head open.

Leo watched in shock as Coplan stood motionless, then fell sideways, his chest split open all the way to his head. Then he looked up at Raph, "Raph!" He said, he looked toward the pile of rocks and saw the pipe exposed still filled with blood but the rocks pushed out of the way.

"You ok?" Raph asked

Leo looked back at him in disbelief, seeing the gaping hole in his shoulder, Raph reached out his hand, Leo looked at it, then took it, Raph lifted Leo up and Leo was able to stand on his feet.

"You saved my life" Leo said

Raph chuckled, "That's my job"

Leo smiled then looked down, "You've got to be kidding"

Raph looked down and saw that Coplan's body was gone.

…..

Don ran into the staircase and sprinted down the steps, going lower and lower into the lab. He heard Coplan destroying the building above him as he went farther down. Once the stairs stopped, he looked at the door and saw it was locked. "Sh*t" He said, he began to ram his shoulder into the door, feeling it begin to give away. He held his breath and rammed into it forcefully, the door broke off its hinges and fell to the floor. Don entered the room and instantly saw the machine in the middle, the Artifact lay inside, the device that would get him, Mikey and Scarlet home.

He quickly ran to the machine, broke the glass and grabbed the machine, then the ceiling gave away, Don looked up and saw Coplan, he lifted his fist and began to slam it down on him. Don closed his eyes and held the machine tightly to his chest.

…

Don was surrounded by darkness, then the sound of voices came into his ears.

"Don!..Don can you hear me?" He heard

He felt his body jerk to life and he opened his eyes, he looked around and saw he was in the same part of town, but looking to his right, he saw Mikey and Scarlet standing above him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Don coughed out violently, turning his body and moving to his hands and knee's, still coughing out.

"Donnie!" Mikey said with worry in his voice

Don saw the wave of blood fall from his mouth, dripping rapidly. Don spat out as much as he could and inhaled, still feeling blood run down his throat. His tongue sent burst of pain in his mouth, making it hard for him to even think.

"Oh my god?" Mikey said

"Don what the hell happened to you!" Scarlet yelled

Don lifted his head and looked at Scarlet, "You should know" Don said still having trouble speaking

"What?" Scarlet said

"You tore my thongue out you bitsh" Don said

"I tore you tongue out?" Scarlet exclaimed, "How the hell would I have torn you're tongue out?"

"You bit his tongue out?" Mikey said to her

"No! I was right here the whole time, he jumped onto the monster, stuck the grenade in his mouth and when his head blew off, Don landed on the floor, we tried to wake him up and then he woke up…Now how could I have bitten his tongue out in the time span" Scarlet said

Mikey thought about it, "She has a point Donnie"

Don looked up at Mikey, then at Scarlet, He shot up and started walking down the street, Mikey stood up and stopped him. "Don what are you doing" Mikey asked

"Getting the hell out of here…I don't want to be anywhere near that bitsh…She's not who she shays she ish" Don shouted, then something caught his eyes, he looked up on a building and saw someone standing there, watching him.

"What do you mean she isn't who she says she is?" Mikey said

Don looked away from the person and looked at Mikey, "She's Cophlan…She's a creation of Cophlan's" Don shouted

Mikey looked back at Scarlet, who just stood there and watched, her faced looked like she was about to burst out in anger, and that's exactly what she did, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Mikey.

"LOOK OUT" Don screamed and pushed Mikey out of the way as he heard a gunshot ring through the air.

"Don what the hell is wrong with you" Mikey shouted

Don looked up and saw Scarlet still standing there, no gun in here hand. "But...she" He looked back at Mikey and saw Dr. Coplan standing where Mikey was.

"No…" Don said softly

"Don something's wrong with you" He heard Dr. Coplan said

Then Dr. Coplan lifted his hand and his hand turned into a sword, "NO!" Don screamed, pushed Dr. Coplan out of the way and ran down the street.

"Mikey what the hell is wrong with him" Scarlet asked,

"I have no idea" Mikey said as he began to run after Don.

Don looked back and saw Dr. Coplan running after him, "Donnie wait up!" He shouted

Don yelped and continued to run, he looked back again and saw Scarlet hold up a gun and pull the trigger. Don felt a dull pain in his shoulder, he looked and saw a bullet wound, "No" He said softly, feeling numb, he stopped and fell to the floor, falling into a deep darkness.

Mikey and Scarlet stopped near Don, "I'm sorry Mikey….It had to do it" Scarlet said

"It's ok…I was thinking of doing it myself" Mikey said, bending over and pulling the tranquilizer dart out of his shoulder, "He should wake up in an hour"

….

Don opened his eyes, feeling pain run down his shoulder, He felt the blood in his mouth had been cleaned and his tongue had been stitched, he groaned and moved his hands, feeling it tug against something. Don jiggled his hands and realized his was cuffed. He looked up and saw Scarlet and Mikey looking down at him.

"Don" Mikey said, kneeling down next to him, "It's me…Mikey"

"Mikey" Don said softly, finding it much easier to talk, then looked up at the building and saw the person still standing there.

"Yeah…Now tell me what's wrong" Mikey said

Don felt his mind jerk to life, remembering everything from seeing Scarlet smile and shut the door on him, Scarlet killing Mikey, Mikey turning into Dr. Coplan, "I…I've been…Seeing thing…Things that aren't really happening" Don said

Then Mikey remembered the first time he came here, walking into that school and seeing Shredder kill all of his brothers, he closed his eyes and stood up.

"He's seeing things?" Scarlet said

"Yeah…And I know what he's talking about…I've seen them too" Mikey said

Don looked at the ground, feeling his brain pound against his skin, "What should we do with him?" He heard Scarlet say.

"I say we kill him already" Mikey said

Don exhaled in fear.

Mikey turned and looked at him, "It's getting worse" Mikey said

"Well do you have any idea how to stop it?" Scarlet asked

"MIKEY NO!" Don screamed

Mikey turned his head and looked at Don as he tried backing away closer to the wall, "It's getting way worse" Mikey said

Don watched as Mikey and Scarlet kept talking, "I say we slit his throat" Mikey said

Don closed his eyes, "None of this is real" He kept muttering under his breath

He opened his eyes and saw Mikey and Scarlet still looking at each other, and then Scarlet walked closer to him and placed her lips on his. They wrapped their hands around each other and pressed each other closer. Don didn't want to watch, but something was forcing him. Then he saw Mikey grab Scarlet's shirt and rip it off, revealing her breasts. Don clenched his eyes shut, and continued to mutter to himself.

Then his spine tingled when he heard moans and grunts. He felt his eyes forced open and saw Mikey positioned on top of Scarlet, mounting her. Don felt vomit make his way up to his throat as they continued to moan and slam into each other.

Don closed his eyes and forced the cuffs against the pipe, he clenched his teeth and grunted as he felt the cuff's dig into his skin, then the pipe broke and the cuffs escaped from behind the pipe. Don pushed himself up and began to sprint down the road, not turning around this time. He head the cuffs jingle as his hands where bound behind him. Then he looked up at a building and saw the person watching him start to follow him. He turned into an alley way and continued to run.

He ran in the darkness for about five minutes before the alley ended and lead him to a street he's never seen. He looked behind him and saw he was alone. He exhaled and looked around, he spotted a store that had the sign "City Hall" on it. He forced one foot to move and began to walk toward it.

He walked up the stairs and entered the building, seeing a desk and a bunch of trophies. He skimmed the trophies and read each one.

City of the year 1445

City of the year 1449

There was another City of the year trophy, but it was knocked over and broken, he read the plate and saw that the 'y' and 'r' in year had been scratched out, replacing them with 'D's. He shivered, then moved away from the trophies and moved to the other wall, labeled 'In memory of'.

He skimmed over the framed pictures of people who died, each picture came with a candle, but none of them were lit. He moved from picture to picture. Then he stopped at a picture, feeling his heart drop, he looked down at the plate.

Scarlet C.

1425-1449

He looked up at the picture and clearly saw the resemblance, then he looked down where the candle was and saw a paper with stuff written all over it. He read on of it.

"We will miss you"

"You're in a better place Scarlet"

"You will be missed"

Then one caught his eye, it seemed to have been scribbled on there.

"WHORE"

He stared in confusion at the paper, feeling his brain lash out in pain. Then he heard the door open and close, but he didn't turn around to look.

"Donnie?" He heard

He looked up, inhaled and turned around, seeing Mikey stand in the doorway.

"Oh my god it is you" Mikey said

Don gave him a weird look, "What?"

Mikey ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, "I knew you would come back for me…I just knew it" He shouted, "I never thought I'd see you again, I missed you so much!"

"Mikey what are you talking about?" Don asked

Mikey stopped and moved away, looking at Don, "You are Don right" Mikey said

"Of course I'm Don" Don said

"Are you sure?" Mikey said

"Mikey…I'm Don…You would come to me at night when you have nightmares and I'd tell you how to make one of my inventions and you would fall right back to sleep…It's me" Don said

Mikey smiled and wrapped his arms around him again, "I had a feeling it was you, I thought for a second you might have been Coplan's creation when I first saw you talking to yourself, but you just must have been bored"

"Talking to myself?" Don said

"Yeah, you were having a in depth conversation with yourself"

"Mikey you're not making any sense" Don said

"Ok…So I was walking around on the buildings, looking for anything that could help me, then I heard a crash…I went to go check what it was and I saw a bus, then you walked out of it…At first I was happy and I wanted to see you…But then you started talking to yourself, and I got worried that it wasn't you…So I kept an eye on you, after a while I finally gathered the guts to see if it was you" Mikey said

"…That was you that was watching me from the building?" Don asked

"Yeah…I mean I would have come down when you were in the alley shooting the zombies, but I didn't know if you were the real Don, now I feel bad cause I didn't help you in the alley or when you were fighting that huge monster…But you managed to do it alone" Mikey said

"Alone?" Don said in confusion, "But I wasn't alone…You and Scarlet were there helping me"

Mikey gave him a strange look, "Scarlet? You mean that girl I found in the Asylum?"

"Yeah! You and her were with me while I fought the monster" Don said

"Don…no one was with you…I was watching you…You were alone the whole time" Mikey said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Didn't see that one coming did ya?<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Don? Are you ok?" Mikey asked

Don felt his vision slowly come in and out of view, he felt his knee buckle and he fell hard to the floor.

…..

Raph looked down where Coplan use to be, seeing nothing. He then looked up at Leo, seeing his face grow more and more pale.

"Leo…You ok? You don't look so good" Raph said

Leo felt his brain grow larger to the point of bursting. He fell to his knee's, then face first into the ground, falling into a deep darkness.

…..

"Don!" Mikey screamed, running to his side and examining him. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly, "Donnie…wake up" Mikey said. He heard a sound that made his heart drop, looking up, his fears were confirmed as a whole crowd of zombies broke through the window and made their way into city hall.

"Shit Don" Mikey said, pulling out his Desert Eagle and began taking zombies down.

…..

Raph hurried down next to Leo, placing his hand on his neck and feeling the small bumps, indicating he was still breathing. He heard the sound of some footsteps getting closer. The heavy clunks of metal boots hitting the floor.

The UFTU

Raph's heart dropped as they got closer. He quickly looked around the lair to find anywhere he can hide him and Leo.

…

Don's eyes snapped open, he felt his pulse rise when he looked around and saw nothing but complete darkness. He rubbed the ground and felt the cold, smooth metal ground. He lifted up into a sitting position and tried to focus his eyes in the darkness.

He frantically looked around and slowly started to panic, "Hello!" He called out

He heard a scuffle in the distance, which made him tense up. He stayed perfectly still, straining his ears to listen for any more noises off in the distance.

When he didn't hear anything for a while, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He began to carefully walk forward, being cautious of his surroundings. Even though he couldn't see anything.

He tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible, one mistake and he could probably start hyperventilating. He bit his lip and continued down the path to darkness. Then he heard a sound which made him stop, standing still.

"Who's there?" He heard

The voice sounded strangely familiar, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

Then out of the corner of his eye, a light flicked on, lighting only a small spot. He looked at the light for a second before hearing the voice again, "Head for the light". Giving commands made the voice even more recognizable. "Ok" Don responded and started heading toward the light.

As he drew closer and closer, noises started entering his ears, like footsteps, metal slightly tapping against each other. But as he looked to the light, he saw a person enter the light before Don did. The figure stood with his back facing Don, and then he turned around, Don's heart dropped.

"Leo?" Don said softly

Then Don felt a sharp pain in his head, he groaned loudly and closed his eyes, suddenly hearing gunshots and yelling. He opened his eyes, vision going in and out of focus, he didn't quite understand what he was seeing, but it looked like a ceiling quickly moving with him. He looked down and saw a crowd of zombies chasing him, noticing he was on the ground and begin dragged. He looked up again and saw Mikey shooting a pistol and slowly dragging Don across the floor, away from the zombies.

He felt another sharp pain in his head and closed his eyes, once he opened them again, he was back in the room full of darkness, seeing only one light, and Leo standing under that light.

…..

Leo squinted in the darkness, someone was out there, he heard them. He waited in the light for the person to walk into the light. He sighed and crossed his arms, looking out into the darkness. Then he heard the footsteps again, coming closer and closer. He uncrossed his arms and awaited the person to show up. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head, he held his head and closed his eyes, groaning in pain.

When he opened them again, he noticed that he wasn't standing in darkness anymore, but he was laying down in a new kind of darkness, with this one, he could still see a little bit. He saw the patched of light that seeped through whatever was blocking him, when he looked through it, he saw four UFTU soldiers walking around there lab.

He looked around and saw Raph lying right next to him, Leo noticed that he was panicking a bit, but he tried to keep himself silent. When Leo looked around again, then he noticed where he was. Lying under a pile of rocks caused by the explosion.

Leo looked back through the rocks and saw a UFTU solider looking at the pile of rubble they were under and began walking toward it. He then felt another sharp pain in his head and closed his eyes. He felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

He opened his eyes and saw Don standing right in front of him.

"Don?" Leo said

Don looked at his face, examining it. "Leo is that you?" He asked

"Who else would it be?" Leo said

Don slowly backed away, "Don what's wrong"

"You're not Leo" Don said

That's when the memory slammed into Leo's head

_"Oh my god Leo" Mikey said running toward him and kneeling next to him. "What happened to you?"_

_Leo pushed Mikey's hand away and looked at him._

_"Leo...What's wrong" Mikey asked worried_

_"You're not real" Leo said_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're not Mikey" Leo said standing up and stepping away from him_

"Don…Don it's me…You got to believe me" Leo pleaded

"Prove it"

_"Leo" Mikey said beginning to cry "Leo Please…Let me help you"_

_"No…You're not real" Leo yelled_

_"Leo stop...Please" Mikey said crying_

_"No…No you're not real"_

_"Of course I'm real…Look at me?"_

"Whenever, you would stay up at night to work on you work I would always try and hide the coffee so you couldn't get any" Leo said

Don was quite for a second, "I'm sorry, but that's not enough…I already walked around with one imposter of a brother for too long, I'm not going to be stupid this time" Don said

_"Mikey" He said reaching for his shoulder_

_Mikey slapped the hand away, "Go away, you're not Leo, Leo would never say what you said"_

_"Mikey!"_

_"Go away!" He said grabbing a nearby rock and ramming it into Leo's side_

Don began to back away into the darkness, "No" Leo said softly, he had to think of something that only Don would know.

"Madison Square Garden…Two months ago" Leo shouted

It was quiet, to quiet. Don slowly walked back into the light, looking at Leo.

_"Mikey stop!" Leo said holding his throbbing side_

_"Stop..You're not Leo!" Mikey said hitting Leo with the rock again, and continued to do it screaming "You're not real"_

_Leo tried to tell him to stop, but he wasn't letting up. "STOP!" He said pulling out his axe and swinging it at Mikey. He felt as it hit the side of his head, making him fall like a ragdoll._

Leo cringed at the memory, then continued, "you and I went out patrolling and we found that dead little girl…you went into depression for days after that, you wanted to find the guy who did it, but never did"

Don's face was unreadable, as it always was. Leo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" Don said, wrapping his arms around Leo and hugging him tightly. Leo embraced him as well and smiled in relief, "its ok…Are you ok" Leo asked

"Yeah…I'm fine…But where are we?"

"No clue…I was in the lair with Raph before I passed out and ended up here" Leo said

"Same here, I was talking to Mikey and then I just passed out" Don said

"You found Mikey!" Leo almost shouted

Don didn't know how to answer, "Yeah…I found him" He finally said

"Is he ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah, he's good!" Don said

Don then noticed the large cut mark running down his plastron, held together with large staples. "Leo! What happened to your plastron?" Don asked worriedly

"Oh…Well while you were gone…A lot of things happened to our world…Dr. Coplan has gone mad with power…Me and Raph went to investigate a hospital and he was there…he shot up the place and I got captured…He was in mid vivisection when Raph, Casey and April came to save me"

"What! Oh my god" Don said

"Yeah…It gets worse…a lot of innocent people are dying…he's created this special forces unit that was sent to find us…but Coplan had gotten out of hand and stared randomly killing people"

"That bastard needs to die" Don said

"You don't need to tell me twice" Leo said

Then they both heard something that made them silent, Don looked around for the source of the sound, but when he looked back at Leo, he saw a large dark hand form behind him.

"LEO!" Don screamed

The hand grabbed Leo and pulled him into the darkness, "NO!" Don screamed, then felt something hit his chest and sent him flying into the darkness, he hit the ground hard, looked up and saw the light go out, and then Leo's screams pierced his ears.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mikey pulled the trigger, feeling no vibration or jerk back. He pulled it a couple more times before realizing that he was empty. He cursed to himself and threw the gun at the crowd of zombies, it wasn't as big as it was, there were about four more chasing them. He used both hands and hauled Don up on his shoulder. Grunting in discomfort, he began to pick up his pace, wondering if there was even another exit in this place.

He stopped at the end of a semi long hallway, looked behind him and saw that he had lost the zombies. He exhaled in relief, turned around and looked back down the hallway, he moved Don to a more comfortable position and walked down the hallway, checking each door.

Then he stopped, hearing an eerie sound, like claws on the walls. He looked at the end of the hallway, seeing a shadow form on the walls. Something was crawling on the ceiling, and it wasn't human. Mikey grabbed the nearest doorknob and swung the door open and ran inside. Quietly closing the door, he was embraced by total darkness. He looked around to try and focus his vision in the dark.

He groaned and set Don on the floor, he felt around his belt for the flashlight, wrapped his fingers around it and yanked it out. Turning it on and flashing it at Don, seeing he was still unconscious.

"Come on Don, snap out of it" Mikey said softly

He shook him slightly and examined his face, sighing.

Then he felt his heart jump out of his stomach, hearing a sound that made his stomach drop.

A chainsaw, in the same room.

He flashed the flashlight at the other end and saw a huge mutated human, with a chainsaw in his hands.

…..

"Guys, in here" Raph heard, his skin turned cold as he heard footsteps getting closer toward him. He felt his breath get heavier with fear.

He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He looked at Leo in fear, and then heard the soldiers begin to take away the rock that was between them. Raph acted on instinct, he jumped out of the rock and tackled the nearest soldier. He elbowed him in the head and dodged incoming bullets. He grabbed the soldier's gun and began firing blindly at the soldiers.

He saw two go down, with only one standing and the other on the ground, Raph smashed the end of the gun into the solider that was on the ground and then threw it at the one standing. He stumbled and Raph shot up, sprinted toward the solider and jumped at him. Tackling him to the ground and began to slam his fist into his face.

Then he saw a figure form at the corner of his eye, he looked and saw Dr. Coplan standing at the doorway, he looked at him in fear. Then felt the cold metal brush against his skin. He quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it at Dr. Coplan. But Coplan turned to smoke and appeared right in front of him, aiming a pistol at his face.

Raph stopped faster than a dear in head lights, staring into Dr. Coplan's eyes. They didn't say anything, they just sat there, staring at each other. Raph felt anger begin to bubble up in his stomach, he moved his eyes for a second and saw Coplan's missing arm.

"Sometimes…I wish you guys were harder to face" Coplan finally said, "But I'll just have to live with the card's I'm dealt"

Coplan raised the gun and smacked it down on Raph's head, knocking him out.

…..

Don forced himself to his feet and searched the darkness for Leo.

"LEO!" Don called

He pushed his feet forward and ran full speed through the darkness, calling Leo's name. Then the sound of Leo's screams filled his ears. He stopped, "LEO!" He screamed

He twisted in the darkness, feeling helpless. Then he felt metal wrap around his wrists, he looked down, and then felt his wrists jerk up and lift him off the ground. He yelped when he felt his feet leave the ground, then it stopped. He hung there in silence, feeling the skin around his wrists begin to swell quickly.

A strange laughter entered his ears, not only was the laugh eerie, but familiar. A light flicked on above him and it lit almost half of his vision.

In front of him stood the man in the white doctor's coat, "Coplan" Don said roughly

He didn't say anything, but another light flashed on behind him, revealing Leo standing behind him, hands and feet in chains, standing In front of a brick wall.

"Leo" Don said softly

"Don't worry about him…he'll be fine" Coplan said

Coplan walked up to Leo, reached into his pockets and pulled out a large hammer, and a railroad spike. He placed the tip of the spike against Leo's hand up against the wall. Raised the hammer and slammed it down on the spike, causing it to go through Leo's palm.

Don looked away as Coplan slammed the hammer into Leo's hand once more, making it go into the wall. Leo's screams were tearing Don's heart into pieces. Then the thuds of the hammer stopped, Don looked back up and saw the nail fully through Leo's hand and deep into the wall, blood running down the wall and onto to the floor.

"Leo…Leo just hang on" Don said

"Don…" Leo muttered

"Don't worry Leo" Coplan mocked, "Don't worry big brother, Donnie is here to save you…What a load of bullshit"

"Go to hell you son of a bitch" Don shouted

"Well when I'm done with my business, everyone will be there soon" Coplan said, pulling out another railroad spike and thrusting it into Leo's hand. Don closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, hearing Leo's screams in agonizing pain.

"There" Coplan backed away and looked at Leo, seeing his hands nailed to the wall. Don opened his eyes and looked at Leo. Seeing the pain in his face.

"You two are a disappointment you know that…Does it really take that much to stop me?" Coplan asked

There was no answer, "What? Cat got your tongue?" Coplan asked, "All you four need to do in your pathetic is to actually stop me…but you just can't seem to do it can you"

Don looked at him and noticed that his arm was missing, he squinted in curiosity.

"What happened to your arm?" Don asked not sounding worried

"You're brothers…the pieces of shit"

Don noticed Leo twitched after he said that, then he saw him put pressure on his arm, like he was trying to get it out of the nail. Don quickly distracted Coplan.

"I didn't know you could 'hand'dle yourself without a hand" Don said, thinking of things off the top of his head

"Good one, I'll have to remember that one"

"I know, I deserve a round of applause…oh wait" Don said

Coplan let out a fake laugh, "You're going to have to do better than that"

Don tried to remember something that could get to him, and then he remembered.

"What? That's all you got? Heh…Pathetic" Coplan said

"That's what you're wife said" Don said, smiling

"What?" Coplan said

Don saw Leo continue to struggle to get his hand out of the spike, he kept going "I wonder why she cheated on you? Is it because you're not enough for her?"

"Shut the hell up"

"Just admit it…Your wife was a whore" Don said

"I'm going to kill you"

"You can try, or you'll probably fail at that to"

"I swear to god-" Coplan started

Don saw Leo push his hand all the way through the nail.

"I am going to kill you-" Coplan continued, unaware of Leo

Leo lifted his hand and grasped the other nail, beginning to pull it out.

"You son of a bitch" Coplan finished

Leo pulled the nail out of the wall, twisted it around and thrust it into the side of Coplan's head.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Don saw the nail enter through Coplan's head and the tip exit out through the other end. In an instant Coplan fell to his knee's screaming. Leo swung his foot and kicked the nail deeper into his head, then sprinted toward Don, when he was close enough, Leo jumped in the air and grabbed Don, tackling him in the air, breaking the chains and sending them both to the ground.

Don looked up at Leo, "Come on, we have to get out of here"

Leo held Don up and they both began to run away from Coplan, who still screamed in agony, but soon his screams turned to screams in anger. Leo and Don stopped and looked back and saw him yank the nail out of his head. "GO!" Leo shouted and they both pushed forward.

They were drowned out in darkness, Leo kept a firm grip on Don's hand as they ran through the endless dark. Then Don felt him run into Leo, "Sorry" Don said not realizing that Leo stopped.

They stood in the dark, silent.

"Why did we stop?" Don asked

"Something doesn't feel right" Leo whispered

Don felt Leo's hand let go of his, "Leo?" Don said worried

"I'm right here, don't worry" Leo said, his voice seemed more distant

Don began to follow his voice, not wanting to lose him, "Leo?"

There was no response.

"LEO!" He called out again

Then he felt a hand grab his wrist, "its ok Donnie, I'm right here"

Don breathed out in relief.

"Don?" He heard Leo say, sounding worried

"What?" Don asked

"Where are you?" He said

"Leo you're-"

Then the light flashed on, Don closed his eyes at the sudden brightness, when his eyes focused, he looked down at his hand and saw Leo's hand holding his wrist, looking up. Leo was standing right next to him, looking at him.

Don then looked away and saw Leo standing away from him. "Leo?" Don said in confusion. He turned around and his faced froze in fear. Don looked back at Leo next to him and saw Coplan standing next to him. He tightened the grip on his wrist and twisted in. Don shouted in pain as Leo ran up to them and tried to kick Coplan away, but he disappeared as he made impact.

Leo grabbed Don's shoulder and held him close, "We need to get out of here" Leo said

They stood there for a while, waiting for something to happen. But after a few minutes, nothing happened. Leo lessened his grip on Don, but didn't let go.

"What are we going to do Leo?" Don asked

"I don't know" Leo said

Then they both heard something that made them both jump, they turned around and saw nothing. Don turned back around and saw something lying in the middle of the floor. Don opened his eyes in disbelief, "Leo" He said softly

Leo turned around and saw Don looking on the floor, Leo looked and saw their weapons laying on the floor, two katana's and a Bo staff.

"What the?" Leo said

"It's got to be a trap" Don said

Leo stared at the two katana's, walked up to them, and kicked them gently. Hearing the metal hit the ground.

"They're real" Leo said

"Do you think we should pick them up?" Don asked

"I don't see any other choice" Leo said, bending down and wrapping his hands around the handle. He picked them up and held them. Don bent over and picked his Bo staff up as well.

"Nothing happened" Don said

Leo exhaled in confusion, "Something's not right" Leo said

Leo twirled the swords in his hands as Don twirled the staff through his fingers. It felt good to be using their weapons again. But then something changed in the room, they stopped twirling their weapons and froze, looking up, they noticed they were suddenly surrounded by thousands of foot ninjas. Leo and Don jumped back fear, the sight of the thousands of foot ninjas was heart dropping.

"Kill them" They heard Coplan's voice sound through the crowd.

…..

The incoming chainsaw made Mikey jump to the left, dodging the blade. He flashed the light on Don and saw that he was untouched, but then felt a sharp pain in his arm, looking, he saw a large gash in his arm.

"Shit" He said under his breath

He flashed the light back in the room and saw that he wasn't there, he flashed it all around the room but couldn't find it. Then he felt something fall on his shoulder. He felt it and saw blood on his fingers, looked up and saw the monster right behind him.

His insides froze as he raised the hammer above his head. His feet jerked to life as he jumped away, lifted to his feet, grabbed Don and ran through the door, busting it to pieces. He stopped, being back in the hallway.

It got silent instantly, nothing but the wound of nails running across the wall. He looked down the hallway and saw a creature crawl on the wall, it spotted him, turned and slowly crawled closer to him. Its face looked like a brain, its mouth opened to reveal a long tongue. Mikey backed away slowly, seeing the creature walk faster toward him. He turned around to get away, but then stopped at the sight of the hallway full of zombies. He turned back around in fear, seeing the creature getting closer and the big monster walking out of the room.

….

Their skin turned cold, the foot ninja's raised their weapons and started running at them. They readied their weapons for a fight. As the foot ninja's made contact, Leo blocked the first two attacks and sent a sword through another.

He pulled it out and slashed another, still blocking the other two.

"Don!" Leo shouted

He looked over and saw Don was fighting off a different part of the crowd, he was taking down ninjas left and right. He didn't lose his touch, not one bit.

Don blocked two swords and whirled his staff around, knocking four ninjas out in a row. He ran the end of his staff into one's foot and jabbed the other end into his neck. He threw it up in the air, grabbing the end and swinging it at a foot ninja, knocking the ninjas teeth out. As he was taking out more and more ninjas, he looked and saw Dr. Coplan walking away from them.

"LEO!" Don shouted

Leo looked, "Coplan getting away"

Leo looked and saw him; Leo clenched his teeth, pushed all of the ninjas away and sprinted at Coplan. Slashing the ninjas as he passes, as he got closer, he jumped onto a ninja's shoulder and drew his swords.

"COPLAN" Leo shouted

Coplan turned around and saw Leo leaping in the air and coming down on him. Don saw Leo drop to the floor, swinging his swords outward. Don saw blood splatter out, then all of a sudden the foot ninjas stopped.

Don looked around and saw the foot just standing there, then they all evaporated into thin air. Don looked around in confusion; he looked back and saw Leo standing with his swords, looking down. Don looked down and saw Coplan's body on the floor, decapitated.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mikey felt his legs go numb in fear, his lip quivered, his spine tingled. He turned his head in absolute shock at the sight of the creature on the ceiling, then the monster walking closer to him and the crowd on zombies behind him. He looked up at the monster as he raised his hammer high up in the air. Then an idea sprung at Mikey. He tightened the grip on Don, and waited.

He scooted back closer to the crowd of zombies, then when the monster swung the hammer down. Mikey jumped closer to the monster, making the hammer miss him and hit the crowd of zombies. Mikey looked and saw that there were no more zombies. He kicked himself up and ran full speed down the hallway away from the monster and creature.

He then felt something wrap around his neck and pull him back, making him drop Don, his head jerked forward and he fell flat on his back. He grabbed the thing wrapped around his neck, it was slimy and wet. He looked up and saw it was the creature's tongue that had wrapped around his neck. He tried to pull it off but it had a tight grip on him. He lifted himself to his feet, grabbed the tongue and pulled it. Making the creature fall from the ceiling.

The creature recovered and maintained its grip on Mikey. Mikey pulled at it but it wasn't budging. He grunted in fear, turning around toward Don. He reached out his hand toward him. The tongue jerked and Mikey fell to the floor. He looked up and saw a sword collection on the wall near him. He extended his hands and reached for it. He shouted when it moved farther away from him. Then he heard the sound of a chainsaw go off, he twisted his head and saw he was being dragged closer to the monster.

"No!" He said, turned his head back around and reached for Don, "DON!" Mikey screamed

…..

"Is…Is he dead?" Don asked

Leo looked at the headless body of Coplan, he kicked the body softly. I felt stiff.

"I don't know" Leo responded

"Well how can we be sure?" Don asked, walking up next to him and looking at the body

"Well by now he would usually earthier disappear or appear right behind us"

Leo and Don thought about it, and then turned around, expecting to see Coplan standing there. But no one was there. They turned their heads back and saw he was still lying there, unmoved.

"I think he's dead" Don said

"Hmm.." Leo muttered, kneeling down next to him and turned his body around, "Well now we know how to kill him for good"

"Removing the head" Don said

"Yeah I guess" Leo said

Then Don felt something weird, he felt his head become drowsy. He held his head and groaned, Leo looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't know…I just feel…"

Don felt his legs go numb and his vision go black.

…

Mikey kicked his feet, trying to regain his footing. He tried to pull the tongue to get the creature to back off, but his grip on Mikey's neck was too strong. The monster stepped toward Mikey and raised the chainsaw in the air.

"NO!" Mikey shouted, seeing the chainsaw drop toward him.

Suddenly, he saw something shiny enter his vision. A sword. It flew up as the monsters arms swung down, they both connected and the sword cut perfectly through the monsters hands. The monster threw his handless arms up in surprise, and the sword was thrust deep into the monsters neck.

Everything was happening to fast for Mikey to process, all he saw was the monster drop to the ground, then he saw the sword swing up at the tongue, cutting it perfectly and then slamming the blade down through the creatures head.

Mikey took deep breaths, slowly catching his bearing. He shook his head and noticed that he was disconnected from the tongue. He cringed and quickly unwrapped the tongue from his neck, scooting away from it.

He then looked up and saw someone's hand wrapped around the sword handle, blade still inside the creatures head. Traveling the hand, he quickly recognized the person holding the sword.

"Don!" Mikey shouted, he quickly jumped up, ran to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mikey? What happened?" Don asked sounding confused

"I don't know…We were standing there and then you just passed out randomly, then like all these zombies came chasing us. So I had to carry you in this hallway, that's when this weird looking creature comes this way and a monster with a hammersaw." Mikey explained

"Hmm…" Don said, still looking around confused, "Come on, we need to find that artifact and get the hell out of this city"

"You can say that again" Mikey said

Don walked down the hallway while Mikey followed, they came across a glass door that lead outside. Don turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. He rammed his elbow through the glass and felt it shatter. They both walked out and down the street.

Mikey looked up at him, "What happened to you?"

"I…I don't know. I was there, in like some kind of dream scape, but it was real. And Leo was there." Don said

"Leo?" Mikey almost shouted, "Was it really him?"

"Yeah, I could tell…but Coplan was there to, he captured us both. But we escaped, and he threw all these foot ninjas at us, but…" Don stopped mid-sentence

"But what?" Mikey asked

"Leo killed him" Don said softly

"What? He killed him? Are you sure?" Mikey asked quickly

"Yeah I'm sure. He wasn't moving." Don said

"Well how'd he do it?" Mikey asked

Don was silent for a second, "He cut off his head"

Mikey's face dropped, "Whoa! Leo did that?"

"Yeah…Yeah he did that" Don said softly

It was quiet from then on, they walked in silence, until Don noticed a building. "Wait" he said quickly

They both stopped and Don quickly looked around, "What is it?" Mikey asked

Don turned around, "There" Don pointed

Mikey looked and saw a familiar building, "What building is that?"

"It's the science building! It's the building they held the artifact in!" Don shouted, running toward it. Mikey followed and they both entered the building. They both looked around, and then Don saw the staircase.

"There" Don said, walking toward the stairs

"Aww why can't we take the elevator?" Mikey said, pointing to the elevators

Don stopped, remembering his last run in with the elevators. "Not a chance bro" Don said, going into the stairs. Mikey sighed and followed.

After running down four flights of stairs, they came across a door that had an electric lock.

"This has to be it" Don said

"How can you tell" Mikey asked

Don thought about his last time here, with the giant Coplan monster chasing him. "I just know" He said

He tore the electric lock off the wall, revealing the wires. Mikey put his hands on his hips and sighed, watching Don mess with the wires.

"You almost done?" Mikey asked

"Patience is a virtue little bro" Don said

Mikey frowned, and then heard the lock disengage.

"Got it" Don said

"Finally"

Don opened the door, revealing a large lab.

"Is this it?" Mikey asked as they both walked in

"Oh yeah…This is it" Don said, eyes focused on something

Mikey looked and saw the artifact in the middle of the lab.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Raph leaned his head against the cold metal wall of the back of the military van that he and Leo were being captured in. He looked up and over at Leo, his face remained the same, eye's closed and emotionless. Raph sighed and felt the truck hit a pothole, jerking his body off the seat for a second. He heard the shackles on his wrists jingle as the truck continued on the smooth road.

Raph grunted and slammed the shackles against truck , leaving a dent. He cursed and sunk back down in his seat. Rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his palms. They had him, there was no hope for any of them. Leo is in a state of comatose, Don and Mikey are still gone, and Coplan got them. He got all of them.

"That bitch" Raph muttered under his breath, then looked back up at Leo, "I could really use your help here Leo"

…..

"Don!" Leo shouted, franticly looking around, seeing that he was alone.

"What the heck" Leo said softly

He looked around hopelessly, seeing nothing but himself In a room, surrounded by dark. He grunted in confusion, "Don!" He shouted again

He went to walk, but his foot gave away as he stepped on it and he hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw he vision slowly fade to black. Then, nothing.

….

Leo's eye's snapped open, he blinked, trying to remember where he was. He looked around and squinted in confusion, wondering where he was. He tried to move his arms, but he looked down and saw his wrists were in shackles. Then he saw Raph sitting across from him.

"Raph?" He said softly

Raph's head jerked up, "Leo!".

Raph sat there in complete shock, staring at Leo, not knowing what to do.

"What happened to me?" Leo asked

"I don't know!" Raph admits, "You were ok one minute, then just dropped to the ground"

Leo looked around, "Are we in the back of a truck?" He asked

Raph's expression changed in an instant, "Yeah..."

"Coplan" Leo said softly.

"Yeah" Raph said softer.

"Damnit" Leo said, leaning his head back on the wall, then felt something brush against his foot. He looked down and saw the sword that he had in wherever he was. He bent over and picked it up.

"Where did that come from?" Raph asked in amazement

Leo stared at the sword, not knowing what to think about it. He held it tightly and stood up, signally Raph to stand up as well.

"Hold out you're shackles" Leo ordered and Raph followed instructions

Leo placed the blade on the chain and jerked it down. The chain broke, freeing Raph.

"Thank god, Let me see" Raph said, out reaching his hand for the sword. Leo gave it to him and Raph broke Leo's chains.

"Good, now how do we get out of here?" Raph asked

Leo took the sword and looked around the truck, he walked up to the wall and placed his hand on it, gently tapping his knuckles on it.

"I got it" Leo said

…..

Robert sighed as he flipped through the radio stations, hearing the same old stuff. "Screw it" He muttered and turned off the radio. He exhaled and leaned back I his seat, staring at the scenery as they sped by. It wasn't much of a scenery, UFTU soldiers crowded the streets, armed to the teeth. He looked down at his armor and examined the UFTU patch. He grunted and tore it off.

"That's not a good idea" Paul spoke as he turned the wheel

"Who cares, the boss is full of shit anyway" Robert added

"He might be, but he'll kill you if you don't have you're uniform on"

"I don't care anymore" Robert muttered softly

"Why say that?" Paul asked

"Cause look at us, we're apart of some stupid club to find something that doesn't exist" Robert protested

"Well you see we have two turtles in the back" Paul added

"They didn't look real to me, looked like a costume….I just…I hate this….I hate it"

Paul was silent.

"I mean I was a lawyer before all this shit, I had a family, I was successful! Then this piece of shit starts this and I'm forced against my will to join…and stupid me, joining meant losing my family"

There was a chilling silence in the truck.

"I know how that feels, losing someone you love…It's like-"

Robert heard Paul words turn to cries of pain, he jerked his head and saw a sword sticking out of Paul's chest. Paul's arm's flailed around, leaving the steering wheel unattended. Robert cursed and went to control the wheel, but as he grabbed it, the truck hit a the curb. Forcing Robert to turn the wheel left, causing it to turn suddenly and tip over. The truck skidded across the road and headed straight into traffic.

The truck hit several other cars and caused a massive pile up. Loud noises erupted as a few cars burst in flames.

….

Don stared at the artifact that hung from the wires in the middle of the lab, he slowly walked around it. Examining it's every feature.

"Can it take us home?" Mikey asked

"Yes Mikey….We can go home" Don said happily

He walked up to the artifact and placed his hand on it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mikey almost shouted

"Just hold on Mike" Don said

"Hurry up" Mikey impatiently said

Don sighed and examined the artifact closely. He looked inside the artifact and found two holes where a wire was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked

"Just….Looking" Don said

"Come on I want to go home!" Mikey shouted

"Ok ok ok" Don grabbed the artifact and yanked it off of the wires, "You ready for this?" Don asked

"I've been ready ever since I got here" Mikey said, walking closer to it and placing a hand on it.

Don took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed the button.

…..

Leo felt the dull pain roll through his body, he slowly moved his arm closer to Raphs, "Raph?" He says softly.

"I'm alright" Raph says softly

Leo places his hands on the floor and pushes himself up. He looks up at the door and see's it halfway open. He crawled to Raph and placed a hand on his shoulder, then heard the doors be bashed open. He snapped his head over and saw Coplan standing there.

"I've had enough of you shit for brains" Coplan turned to darkness then appeared closer to them, he grabbed Leo's neck and launched him out of the truck. He flew through the air and landed hard on a car, breaking the windshield and rolling onto the ground. He looked and saw Raph hit a car near him. Then Coplan transported near them.

"I'm sick and FU*KING tired of you too shitfaces ruining all my plans" He continued as he walked closer to them, "You don't understand how much I hate you shit f*cks…I'm going to take all four of you turtle shitters and –"

A large sound buzzed through the air, Leo and Raph couldn't process fast enough and only saw a blue blur hit Coplan at full speed. Leo looked over to where it came from and saw Coplan smashed between a blue car and a building.

"Holy shit" Raph muttered under his breath

Leo continued to look at the car and saw the two doors swing open. One side, Don staggered out, Mikey on the other side.

"Oh my god" Leo said under his breath

Don looked around for a second before spotting Leo and Raph, a smile grew on his face.

"GUYS!" Don shouted and ran to them, Mikey looked and his face grew in joy.

Leo and Raph shot up and they embraced, Leo held Don tightly while Raph grabbed Mikey and tightly grasped him. They held each other, not wanting to let go.

"Awww, isn't this sweet" They all heard

They turned around and saw Coplan standing in the middle of the road, unharmed. One arm still missing.

"You bastard" Raph said softly

"No need to be violent Raphael, now I'll appreciate it if you all would just DIE ALREADY" Coplan screamed, pulling out a gun and pointing it at them.

Then the artifact shot out a white flash and started shaking. Then a two swords shot through the artifact, Leo jumped up and caught them. Then two sai's, a bo staff and two nun chucks. They all caught it and examined it.

"Guys" Leo said softly

Coplan looked at them oddly.

They all quickly moved to their signature positions.

"Time to finish this" Leo said


	28. Chapter 28

_**This was a fun chapter to write!**_

_**Remember, I'm not cool enough to own TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Coplan smiled, "This is going to be good" He claimed.

They stood still, watching Coplan, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Then Raph broke formation, sprinting toward Coplan. Soon they all followed, Raph stuck out his sai and aimed to trick him. He swung it toward his stomach, then turned around and went to stick it in his head. Coplan ducked and kneed Raph's stomach. Mikey swung his nun chucks and managed to strike Coplan in the arm, while Coplan was focused in Mikey, Don ran up and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to hit the ground.

While on the ground, Leo tightened the grip on his sword and swung it down, impaling him through the chest. They all watched in suspense, then saw Coplan exhale and close his eye. Not moving.

But they knew, Leo grabbed his sword, "Finish him already" Don shouted.

Then a large ball of black smoke shot out and hit Don, sending him through the air and hitting a car. "Don!" Raph shouted, Coplan jumped up and grabbed Leo's neck, launching him in Mikey's direction and causing both Leo and Mikey to fly through the air and land hard on the ground. Raph quickly jumped out of the way of the smoke ball and jumped toward him, placing one good fist into Coplan's jaw. Coplan rebounded and swung his smoke arm at Raph, he ducked and kicked Coplan's knee, breaking his ACL, Coplan looked down at his oddly proportioned knee, and then laughed. Raph saw Coplan take his leg and snap it back into place.

"That's impossible" Raph muttered. He jumped up and ran at Coplan, going for the tackle. But Coplan dissolved into smoke and Raph landed on his hands and knees. Coplan reappeared behind him and kicked Raph, causing him to run into a car, hitting his nose hard.

In anger he tossed one of his sai at Coplan. It struck him in the leg, Coplan chuckled and grabbed the sai, sliding it out of his skin.

He held it up and threw it at Raph, Raph didn't have time to process what was happening, his instincts caused his arm to fly up in front of his face, and then he felt a sharp pain in his palm. He yelped and noticed the sai had penetrated his palm.

"NO!" Don shouted as he slammed is Bo staff down and launched himself toward Coplan, kicking him in the chest and forcing him to the ground. He twirled his Bo staff around his fingers and swung the end at Coplan, hitting his head like a golf ball. Coplan grunted in anger and jerked his foot up, kicking Don in the groin. Coplan turned around on the ground and swung his foot up, but Don maneuvered out of the way and grabbed his foot, rose it up and slammed his foot down on his genitals. Coplan screamed and Don twisted his foot hard and slammed it on the ground.

"Take that you son of a bitch" Don muttered, he looked around and saw Leo trying to help Mikey up and Raph holding his hand in pain.

Don heard a noise, looked down and watched Coplan stand up and run to a car. "Where are you going" Don muttered and ran after him. Coplan opened the car door and tore it off the hinges, and then swung it at Don.

Don felt an agonizing pain swish through his face. He fell to the ground and held his head in agony. Coplan walked up to him with the car door in hand and rose it up with his good hand.

"Time to die turtle" Coplan muttered.

He proceeded to slam it down just as Don saw Leo run to him and thrust his sword into Coplan's chest. Coplan dropped the car door and looked at Leo.

Leo then jumped in the air and drop kicked Coplan's face. Leo landed on the ground and ran to Don, "You ok?" He asked

"I…I just need a minute" Don stuttered.

Leo looked up, "Wait" Don said softly. Leo looked back down at Don, "Remember…Decapitate him…It's the only way to kill him". Leo nodded his head and saw Mikey helping Raph, "Mikey!" Leo shouted.

Mikey looked up and his face changed into fear, "Leo!" Mikey shouted, pointing to something behind him.

Leo looked back and saw two dark blades coming down on him, he quickly swung his swords up and blocked the blades from hitting him.

"DIE ALREADY!" Coplan screamed.

Leo then saw Mikey jump up and swing both nun chucks down on Coplan, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Mikey landed next to Leo and helped him up, they looked back and saw Raph helping Don. Leo then looked at Mikey and nodded. They both ran at Coplan, weapons at the ready. Coplan swung his hand and a ball of smoke flew out, hitting them both and making them fly through the air, landing hard on the car behind Raph and Don.

"You guys ok?" Raph asked quickly.

"We're good!" Mikey replied.

"This is getting tedious" They heard Coplan say.

They looked and saw the artifact floating in front of Coplan, "Time for a change in scenery" Coplan said, and then they were lost in a large and bright flash.

…..

Mikey opened his eyes, vision slightly blurry, he looked up and saw the familiar surroundings that have haunted him recently.

They were back in the city.

Then he heard the sound of pants and yelps in pain. He looked over and saw Leo and Raph fighting Coplan. Then Don's face entered his vision.

"You ok, bro?" Don asked.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Mikey said quickly, lifting himself up and following Don

Raph gripped his sai and slammed it down on Coplan's neck. Blood splattered all over his face as he tugged it out and went for the head. Coplan dissolved in thin air and reappeared a couple feet from them.

"Don!" Leo shouted, "You need to get to the artifact and take us home"

Don nodded and ran to the artifact, Coplan reappeared in front of Don and close lined him. Don fell hard on the ground, then saw Coplan go for the artifact.

"NO!" Leo shouted, grabbing one of Raph's sai's and launching it at Coplan. He dissolved into smoke as the sai passed him, then reformed and continued walking.

"Screw this" Raph said, then dashed pass Leo and toward Coplan. Just as Coplan bent over to pick up the artifact, Raph tackled him to the ground.

"Yes!" Leo shouted, he and Mikey ran toward Coplan and Raph and helped Raph.

"Don! Get to the artifact" Leo commanded.

Don scrambled up and ran to the artifact, wrapping his hands around it and fumbling with the control panel.

After a minute of rewiring the machine, he closed the panel and looked for the button. Looked up and saw Leo, Raph, and Mikey taking care of Coplan.

"Donatello" He heard a soft voice say.

He turned around and saw Scarlet standing near him, "Scarlet?" Don said in shock.

"Don't leave me here" Scarlet begged in a soft, angelic voice

"No…No you're not real" Don said

"Don" She said softly, brushing her hand against his bicep, "Don't be like that"

"No…" Don muttered, remembering the incident involving his tongue.

"Don" She said, getting closer to him

"Get away from me" Don shouted and pushed his out of the way

She looked at him in horror, "You bastard!" She shouted and swung her hand at him, digging her nails into his skin and slashing his face, leaving a nasty scar on his face.

Don looked at her in anger, swung his leg up and kicked her in the stomach, then smashed the artifact at her face. Causing her to fall to the ground.

Don turned around and ran to his brothers, "Guys! It's ready!" Don shouted.

Leo punched Coplan in the face and turned around, "Then let's get out of here" Leo said.

"DONNIE!" Scarlet screamed

The four of them looked and saw Scarlet running toward them.

"Who the hell is that?" Raph asked

"Don't worry about it, let's go" Mikey shouted

Don looked down and pushed the button, and then they all were drowned out in a bright flash.

…..

Leo opened his eyes, feeling sweat drip down his face. He looked up and saw he was back in the normal city. He saw his brothers stand up and look around. Then they all noticed the crowd of UFTU soldiers surrounding them, pointing their guns at them. One solider was holding their weapons.

"Shit" They heard Raph mutter, then they looked up and saw Coplan standing on a pile of cars.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way boys, but you know, let the best man win…and he did" Coplan said with a laugh.

"Oh you don't know how much I'm going to enjoy watching you guys die" Coplan added

Coplan looked around at all his soldiers.

"I'm sorry boys, but this is how it ends" Coplan smiled, but before I kill you all…I want to say something"

The four of them looked at him in hatred, "Donatello, I've noticed you've gotten very close with Scarlet" Coplan said

Don felt a sweat roll down his face; he looked around and saw Leo, Raph and Mikey were looking at him.

"You are the one who read my journal, is that right?" Coplan asked

Don looked at him, then slowly nodded his head.

"Then you should know what happened to the last son of a bitch who fu*ked around with my wife" Coplan said

Don's heart dropped, "What?"

"Someone's finally catching on" Coplan said with a smile

Don stared at Coplan in shock, Scarlet was Coplan's wife. Then he remembered city hall, seeing the picture of Scarlet hanging up with the word WHORE written on the paper underneath. Scarlet had an affair with Coplan and he killed her.

"Ok guys…Go ahead and finish them" Coplan commanded, then the four of them heard the sounds of guns clicking.

"I'm sorry guys" They heard Leo say

Mikey closed his eyes, and then felt a hand brush against, he quickly grabbed it and held onto it tightly. Raph felt his heart beating faster with every minute, then felt a hand grab his, looked down and saw Leo's hand in his. He looked up at his face and saw a tear running down Leo's face. Raph then looked at Don and grabbed his hand. They all head on to each other's hands tightly as there end came closer and closer.

"Finish them" Coplan said

"With pleasure" a UFTU solider said, then pointed it's gun at Coplan and fired, hitting him directly in the head, Don stared in shock. Then another UFTU solider pointed its gun at the other soldiers and quickly took them all down. Raph looked around franticly, confused.

Leo's eye's snapped open, he saw the soldiers quickly dropping to the floor. "What?" Mikey said, and then a solider grabbed its helmet and took it off.

"Casey!" Mikey shouted

"Go get that sick freak" Casey said

They looked and saw Coplan stand up in front of the car and pull out a pistol and begin firing.

"LEO!" They heard a soft voice say

Leo looked and saw April holding his swords then launch them in the air. Leo jumped up and grabbed them, then looked at Coplan. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, he kicked the ground behind him and began pushing himself toward him. He clenched his teeth and held the blade up in front of his face, seeing the bullet hit the blade and split in two. As the bullets rained near him, memories filled his head.

"_Decapitate him…It's the only way to kill him" Don's voice traveled through his head. Then he heard the sound of his father's voice._

"_Leonardo…You must be the one to stop this, you are our only hope" Splinters voice traveled through Leo, causing a tear to fall out of Leo's eye._

He felt anger boil up as He raised the other blade and cut another bullet in midair. As he cut one more bullet with his sword, he screamed, jumped up in the air and slammed his sword down on his hand, perfectly slicing Coplan's hand from the arm.

The pistol dropped to the floor as Coplan looked at his handless arm.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Coplan screamed

Leo tightened the grip on his sword, and then swung the blade thought Coplan's neck, disconnecting the head from his shoulders.

Then he lifted his leg and kicked Coplan's body, making his body fall back and his head fly up into the air, then Leo took the sword and as the head fell down Leo swung his sword upward, slicing the head in midair, causing one part fly left and the other fly right. Then as both sides of the head hit the ground, Leo exhaled.

He dropped his swords, looking at the headless body of Coplan, not moving. He stood there, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Leo turned and faced his brothers, April and Casey, "It's over…Coplan is dead" Leo said

He saw his brother's faces turn from fear to joy as Mikey shouted, wrapping his arms around Don and Raph. Leo smiled, seeing his brothers happy. Then he heard the sound of voices whispering. Looked up and saw people begin to crowd around, staring at them.

Don and Raph soon noticed and quickly made Mikey stop, "Oh no" Mikey said softly

Leo watched the people as they stared in shock and awe at the four turtles. Then suddenly, there whispered turned to cheers and shouts. They all started clapping and cheering them. Leo looked at his brothers and saw that they didn't know what to do as well. Then Leo heard people shouting stuff from the crowd.

"You saved us all!"

"You're our hero's"

"Who are these brave creatures?"

"They saved the city"


	29. Chapter 29

_**One more chapter left :(**_

_**It's going to feel weird being done with this story.**_

_**But hey, i must go on!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

The sounds of the cheers was almost overwhelming for the turtles, they didn't know what to do, were they supposed to be scared? Happy? Happy that it's finally all over. Leo couldn't help but smile, Don slowly walked toward Leo, then lean over close, "Leo? What are we supposed to do?" He asked quietly.

Leo tore his eyes away from the people and looked at his brothers, seeing each on of their eyes on him, expecting him to do something, but truthfully, Leo didn't know what to do.

"I…I don't know" Leo whispered

Leo held up a hand a waved weakly at the crowd of people that surrounded them. "Holy crap" They heard Mikey say loudly. Leo looked and saw Coplan on the ground, head still detached, but his body was different. The top was split in two and the rest was covered with impale wounds. His body showed every single injury he gotten since they got to the city, which can only mean one thing.

He's really dead.

"He's dead" Mikey whispered, he howled in joy and wrapped his arms around Raph, Raph laughed in disbelief, not knowing what else to do.

Leo watched his brothers and then felt Don's hand on his shoulder, he looked at Don and saw him smiling, "We did it" He said.

Leo smiled, nodded his head and felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was all over, they were finally at peace. Leo never thought he would see this day, he watched Mikey let go of Raph and quickly run at Don, almost tackling him to the ground. Don balanced himself and tightly hugged Mikey. Leo looked at Raph and saw him smiling as well, he walked to him and wrapped his arms around Leo.

"We did good bro…We did good" Raph said softly

"Yeah…Yeah we did" Leo said, feeling another tear roll down his cheek.

Then they all saw as a man walked up to them holding a microphone, followed by a camera guy.

"I'm here with the saviors of our town, hello gentleman, can you tell us what happened here?" The guy asked

"We kicked but! That's what happened" Mikey shouted, Don laughed and gave him a noogie.

"We saved the town, no further comment" Raph said with a smile.

"The mayor wished to present you with the key to the city, how do you feel about that?" He asked

"The key to the city? Why us?" Don asked

"You guys saved us! There was no doubt in our minds that that man would have killed many more people. He's considering you the savior of the city" The news guy said

Leo was dumbfounded with this information, "One moment" He heard Raph say, then pull Leo aside with Mikey and Don.

"Leo, do you think we really deserve the key to the city?" Raph asked

"Cause if you think about it, we started this whole ordeal" Don added

"Yeah but we stopped it and stopped him from killing everyone, don't you think we should be rewarded?" Mikey asked

"Not this honorably at least" Don said

Leo thought about it, then turned around and faced the camera, "We don't want the key to the city, we were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. It was out job to stop that man from his plans and we did, no reward needed" Leo said to the camera.

"The mayor still wished you to speak to the people, he has many questions for you four" The news guy said

"We'll think about it, but for now, we just want to go home" Leo said with a smile.

He turned around and faced his brothers, "Let's go home guys" He said. They walked pass the crowd, pushing people out of the way as he screamed in their ears. They heard sirens draw closer and closer to clear everyone out of clean up the place, who knows what they will do with Coplan's body, hopefully tie cement bricks to his feet and throw him in the ocean for the sharks to eat.

They walked peacefully out of the crowd and headed for the sewer drain.

"So what now?" Mikey asked

"I don't know, I guess just follow where life takes up" Leo said

Mikey smiled, and then noticed the steel plates on Leo's plastron, "What's with the plates?" Mikey asked

"Long story, we'll tell you all about it when we get back to the lair" Raph said

"Cool! Cause we got some nutty stuff to tell you, like the zombies, and Donnie's tongue" Mikey said

Leo stopped and turned around, "What happened to your tongue?" He asked

Don sighed and stuck out what was left of his tongue, it was noticeably shorter and stiches were seen across the wound.

"Jesus Donnie! What did you do?"

"Long story" Don answered

…..

**2 days later  
>12:34 AM<strong>

Mikey laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and pondering on what he should do. He's been closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep for almost three hours, he didn't get a good sleep last night either. He had a feeling sleeping was going to be difficult after the events that occurred. He clenched his fists around the pillow and held it against his face, groaning softly.

"Screw it" He said softly and jumped out of bed. He walked to his door and opened it silently, stepping out, he walked quietly to Raph's door. Opened it silently and peeked inside, face down on his pillow, snoring like an old man. Mikey envied his brother and his ability to sleep like that. He shook his head and closed the door.

He maneuvered to Leo's door, which was already open, and peeked inside. He saw Leo sleeping more peacefully looking then Raph, Mikey smiled and was about to walk away.

"Mikey?" Leo's voice softly hit Mikey's ears.

"Yeah?" Mikey answered, shocked that he was awake.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah! Just getting myself some water" Mikey lied.

"Ok…Just try to get some sleep" Leo's voice was slow and dreary sounding.

"You got it" Mikey said and walked away.

He made his way down the stairs and went to the kitchen, but stopped, seeing Don's computer light shine through the lab doorway. He moved past the pile of debris that they needed to get rid of. They were slowly cleaning this place up, they just had to get rid of couple more debris piles before it was clean. They replaced the T.V., The only thing that really took damage in the explosion. He peeked inside and saw Don reading something with the computer light on him.

"Whatcha reading?" Mikey asked

He saw Don jump and looked behind him, "Jeez Mikey, you almost gave me a heart attack" He said

"Sorry"

"What are you still doing up?" Don asked

"Can't sleep, probably won't be able to for a while" Mikey admitted

"Figures" Don growled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Don sighed, "Nothing…It's just….Keep this between us" Don pleaded.

"OF course" Mikey took a seat near him and listened.

Don sighed, "I can't stop thinking about her"

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah…I mean…She betrayed us, and she was Coplan's wife, and she was a complete bitch…But I can't stop thinking about that kiss…I don't know why" Don said.

"You kissed her!" Mikey exclaimed.

"How do you think I lost my tongue" Don sighed

"You said that Coplan kicked you in the chin and that's when you bit it off" Mikey said

"Well I wasn't going to tell Leo and Raph that I made out with her and she bit off my tongue, I would never hear the end of it" Don admitted

"Ok ok…But…I don't know what to say, just try to forget about her I guess" Mikey wasn't very good at the therapy deal.

"I'm trying…It will just take some time" Don said.

It was quiet in the lab, Mikey inhaled and remembered the book in Don's hand, "What book is that?" Mikey asked

"Oh uhh…Don't tell Leo…but while we were in the city, before I came back to get you, I swiped Dr. Coplan's diary" Don said

"His diary? Why take that?" Mikey asked

"I got curious, before he became psychotic, he seemed to have had a pretty good life…says he wouldn't do anything to get rid of it…But what I find odd is that he threw that all away so quickly" Don said

"Donnie…That guy was crazy, he needed help" Mikey said

"I know…Still makes me curious" Don confessed

The silence returned, until Don broke the silence, "What do you think is going to happen to us?" Don asked

Mikey thought about it, then answered with what he thought the true answer was.

"I don't know"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Well, this is it, the end to this story!**_

_**It feels weird ending it, staring with into the darkness and now its ending.**_

_**feels really weird!**_

_**But hey, it had to end.**_

_**So anyway**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"Leo, are these people serious about giving us the key to the city?" Raph's voice echoed around the lair.

"I guess so! They won't leave us alone about it" Leo answered

"I say we just take it and get it over with" Mikey added.

"But we don't deserve it Mikey" Don walked out of his lab, "We were the cause of this just as much as Coplan was"

"We weren't the ones that killed those people! We didn't threaten to destroy the city" Mikey explained

Leo stood up from the couch, "Yeah but we brought him here" He said softly.

Silence grew in the lair, Raph leaned up against the wall, rubbing his head, Leo paced, arms crossed, Don stood still, watching his brother pace, Mikey sat on the couch, looking at the floor. No one knew what to do, they didn't deserve the key to the city, neither did they deserve to be heroes. They did this all to stop what they started before people got hurt, and too many got hurt.

"We don't deserve the recognition" Don muttered.

"Why not? We saved the town from Coplan! If that's not a hero, I don't know what is!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey did we really save anyone" Raph alleged, "A whole hospital full of people died, including elderly and kids, a bunch of innocent people died at the hands of the stupid UFTU…a lot of people died because of us Mikey…and they call us heroes"

Silence returned, it haunted Mikey to the bone. He didn't understand why his brothers were being negative about the city calling them heroes. He thought that if they were called heroes that they would be happy, that they wouldn't have to hide anymore, no matter the circumstance.

"I thought this is what you guys always wanted" Mikey said softly.

He felt every eye on him, he saw Don look up at him in the corner of his eye, he looked over for a second and saw Raph looking at him, he didn't know if Leo was looking at him or not.

"To be known…To be recognized…Not just for stopping Coplan…but for everything we did" Mikey said.

No one responded, he must have hit a nerve of thought in everyone's mind.

"For stopping the gang wars, for stopping the foot ninjas from hurting people…you're right…we don't deserve the key to the city for stopping Coplan. We deserve it from everything else we did…The things we didn't have to do, but still did"

Leo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew Mikey had a point, he knew that everything he said was true, he just didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

"Wow…I guess I'll be the one who breaks the silence" Raph said, "Mikey's right…We are heroes…But I still think we shouldn't get the key to the city"

"That's fine, we should still be called heroes" Mikey said

"Mikey…Why do you want this so bad?" Leo asked in a serious voice.

"Want what?"

"To be a hero" Don answered

"…Because" Mikey wanted to talk to someone about this, but he just didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation, but now's he chance, "Because when I was in that city, and you guys left…and I was alone, I face facts…I was going to die…I was never going to see you guys again, I was never going to see the real city again. And that got me thinking" He stopped for a second, getting off the couch and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, "If I died…who would remember me"

There was a look of confusion around the lair, "We would have Mikey" Don broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know you guys would have, and April and Casey…but no one else, no one else would even know I died…If I die, I want to be recognized for something…for doing something in my life…I mean what's doing good if no one is even going to recognize you for its"

There was more silence around the lair.

"I guy could stop a couple of robbers at a bank and die and get recognition for it. But us…We saved the city countless amount of times, we've stopped criminals, we've saved people…and no one even knew we existed" Mikey took a breath, seeing his brothers looking at him, he wasn't able to tell what they were thinking. Until Leo broke the silence.

"I didn't know that's how you felt Mikey" He said softly.

"…Neither did I" Mikey said seriously.

Raph crossed his and exhaled deeply, he felt depressed for some reason. Mikey's words made him feel like Mikey were still hurting. He walked over to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll answer their questions…But I still don't think it's a good idea to get the key to the city" Leo said finally.

Mikey nodded, "That's all I want"

Don smiled then stood up, "What do you think they're going to ask us?"

"Probably where we came from and stuff like that" Leo answered.

"What time is it at?" Raph asked.

"The guy said it started at 2" Don answered.

Raph looked at the clock, 1:30, "We better start heading out"

…..

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, the Mayor wasn't feeling well today so he sent me, he sends his regards. Anyway we are here to honor these four brave…uhh...turtles, for restoring the peace of our great city. Now I would like to take a moment of silence for the people who have lost their lives"

The man bowed his head and everyone followed, Mikey clasped his hands and bowed his head, he peeked over at his brothers and saw they were bowing their heads, eyes close. The sad piano was hitting strings in Mikey's heart. It was beautiful. Then he noticed the two security guards carrying the sniper rifles, then he noticed, they were safe, they were being protected.

Don inhaled deeply, as the piano played, he swirled his tongue around his mouth, a constant reminder of Scarlet. That name left marks in his memory, he absolutely hated her, but at the same time, couldn't get the image of her out of his head. He didn't know why he felt this way, she was toying with him, even though she isn't here anymore.

Raph felt his heart squeeze as the piano hit a high note, and then he remembered the people in the hospital, those poor, innocent people. They didn't deserve to die, they didn't deserve this. Then he remembered the sight of that kid, laying on the gurney, gun shots in his chest. Who shoots a kid? What sick fu*k shoots a goddamn kid? It sickened Raph how people are these days.

Leo felt a lump form in his throat as the piano played a beautiful melody, he thought of nothing but of that woman he saw when he looked out of April's window. Seeing her walk down the street normally, then having a solider beat you and shoot you on the spot for no reason. For no god damn reason. Coplan didn't get it bad enough, Leo wished he could have done more to that sick freak.

The piano stopped, the man raised his head and walked to the microphone, "The threat to our city has been removed, and we no longer have to live in fear, no more worry. No more locking our doors at night, no more crying little children asking their moms if they were safe. When little sally walks down the street to get something to eat, there mother does not need to worry about her safety, cause as a city, we will make sure everyone is safe, we will make sure little sally gets her food and goes back to her mother. As a city, we are one. As a foundation, we are one. As a community, we are one. As a civilization, we are one. As a family…We are one."

Cheers and shouts roared through the audience, the happiness radiated off the audience, Leo could feel it sink slowly into him, and he smiled as the audience chanted.

"We are one"

"We are one"

"We are one"

The man held up a hand, signaling everyone to quiet down, "Thank you, now for the real reason we are gathered here, these four young m-..Turtles" The man held out his hands toward them and they smiled.

"Please…Come up to the microphone and say you're names" The man stepped away from the microphone.

Leo walked up to the microphone and leaned in, "Hello…umm…My name is Leonardo" He stepped away from the microphone and Raph was next, "Sup…Names Raphael" He smiled and joined Leo, Don walked up and leaned in close, "My name's Donatello", he nodded his head and joined Leo and Raph. Then Finally Mikey walked up to the microphone, "Sup dudes! My name is Michelangelo, and don't you forget it!" The three of them burst out in laughter, the man giggle and clapped his hands.

Then the man walked back up to the microphone. "Let's give our hero's a round of applause", then the audience all clapped their hands, Don smiled when he saw April and Casey in the audience, smiling and cheering them on.

"I think I can get use to this, guys" Mikey whispered to them.

Raph smiled and looked out into the audience, seeing them cheering them on and praising them. Raph loved this feeling, the feeling of being known.

"But boys, personally, I want to thank you, for sacrificing you're self to save this city and its people. You guys are a true inspiration to us all" The man said.

More clapping and cheering started again, they couldn't help but smile.

"Now you guys are open to answer questions" The man stepped away from the microphone and allowed them to talk into the microphone. They looked at each other, wondering who should go first. Then Mikey sped to the microphone, "Ok people, let me hear them"

Everyone raised their hands at the same time, shouting at him to pick them. Mikey looked around, and then pointed at someone.

"Where have you guys been all this time?" He asked

"Well, we have been right under your feet, literally, we have our own place in the sewers, so we've been living in the sewer for all this time" Mikey said

Leo walked up to him and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Ok my turn"

Mikey chuckled and ran back to Raph and Don.

"Any more questions?" Leo asked

They raised their hands once again and Leo picked one, "What exactly are you guys?" She asked.

Leo figured this question was going to be asked, "Ok…Me and my brothers are mutant turtles, at a very young age, we were dropped down the sewers and we landed in this ooze. Our father, master Splinter, found us and took us in, soon we developed human like characteristics, as our father did. And after that, we grew up and our father taught us the ways of being a ninja, and before this whole deal he passed away, leaving me in charge" He answered

As Leo continued to talk, Mikey finally faced facts, life is going to be different from here on in. They will be known, they can walk down the street and been seen and be normal. Mikey smiled, glanced over at Leo and watched him tell their story. He couldn't believe this, they see them, and they're not scared. They accept them.

*BANG*

Mikey jumped at the large boom that sounded through the air, he looked around quickly to find where it came from, then noticed Leo on the floor, gaping hole between his eyes.

"LEO!" Raph screamed, ran to him and knelt down near him. Mikey and Don stood there in shock, Don looked out into the audience, ran to the security guard and tore the sniper out of his hands, looked down the scope and examined the building across from them.

He instantly found it, the person standing in the window, holding the sniper rifle, white tang top and red hair back in a ponytail. She smiled and waved to Don.

"NO!" Don shouted, throwing the sniper on the ground.

Mikey felt tears running down his face as he ran to Leo, screaming.

Don looked at the audience, seeing them panicking, screaming and running. Then out of nowhere UFTU soldiers surrounded the audience and opened fire. Massacring everyone.

Mikey looked at Leo, "Oh my god no! NO!" Mikey screamed.

Raph felt the tears roll down his face at the sight of Leo, face staring up in shock, bullet hole between his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I lied.<strong>_

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
